


Getting Frisk-y

by malintatherian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Accident in Chapter 8, Childbirth in a later chapter, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Non-Con Because of Drugs, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pregnant, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Soul Sex, Soul Touching, Soul healing, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malintatherian/pseuds/malintatherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has gotten older, and after working really hard, she finally has the chance to do something her heart wants.<br/>Adult!Female!Frisk x Sans, Mature Audiences please!</p><p>(Tags updated)</p><p>Act 1: Chapters 1-10<br/>Act 2: Chapters 11-19</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Comfy

"Morning, momma!" Frisk called into the kitchen, greeting Toriel who was sitting at the table, enjoying a light breakfast.

"Good morning, dear one! Are you ready for your first day at your new job?" the warm voice was still waking up, unlike her daughter who was alive with energy. As Frisk combed through their cabinets for cereal, she nodded eagerly. She wanted to make her mother proud; she had worked so hard to get this job. It was a lower position, but with a lot of potential to advance. She worked as an assistant at a local monster/human community center. Since the area near where the barrier had been became a melting pot of the two species. Asgore and another human had formed it together after they all emerged the underground. Frisk would be running programs for kids and teens of both kinds; being a child who grew up with monsters, she was well aware of the boundaries and tactics needed to keep everyone safe and acquainted.

All of her dearest friends had found jobs; Alphys and Sans did research at a government-funded laboratory, Papyrus and Toriel worked at the local school which Toriel founded, and even Undyne began working there doing gym and self-defense classes. Frisk spent many years getting their degree online while helping out at the school, but she wanted to do more community-wise, as very few human children attended Toriel's school.

She had become extremely close with Sans in the past couple years since she graduated. He helped Frisk remember to take breaks in between work. She had so much on her plate in recent years, working full weeks while studying and doing homework, he made sure she still had time to take care of herself.

 

* * *

 

_Knock knock._

_"Hey, Papyrus and I are over for dinner, aren't you gonna join us?" Sans called into the messy bedroom. He saw Frisk staring blankly as she typed furiously._

_"Uuuuh.. yes! Yeah!" she said, tapping in the last few sentences for a long paper she had been working on. "I'm just about done…" she hit SAVE and closed the laptop. Frisk finally caught a waft of the homemade bread that was baking downstairs. "Ohh that smells amazing…" her stomach grumbled, loudly. "So are we just having an early dinner, or….?_

_"EARLY? IT'S NEARLY 7, SILLY HUMAN!" Papyrus said with complete exuberance as he passed by Frisk's room._

_Frisk nearly slammed her head onto her desk if it hadn't landed on one of her arms which blocked the way. Sans gave her a look. "You're kidding me, right?" She gave no response. "I thought we had this talk that you gotta eat more. Take a walk in the sun each day. Ya know, be alive a little."_

_She nodded, rubbing her eyes stressfully. "I know… I forgot… I wanted to start early and get it done but I had a hard time getting it done." She scoffed at her own predicament. "I spent a whole day off on a paper that barely counts on my final grade. How is that for predictable?"_

_"But you're done now, so come on!" Sans asked eagerly. But Frisk ruined in with a defeated whimper._

_"I wish… I still have another project to get done, and I promised Toriel I would drive to pick up a guest speaker for the school at the airport tomorrow."_

_"But that's… that's a few hours just GETTING there! Aw kid, c'mon, please join us? I never get to see you when you aren't working anymore"._

_Frisk agreed to, which she later regretted. She ended up pulling an all-nighter since he and Papyrus left so later, and ended up falling asleep at the wheel on her way to the airport. She called Alphys to come and get her, extremely embarrassed and reluctant to tell Toriel. When Toriel found out, she was extremely upset, mostly that Frisk had lied about the whole thing._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sans was finishing up his shift at the lab, saying "good night" to Dr. Alphys, who was getting picked up by Undyne. Sans walked a few blocks to the community center to walk Frisk home from work. When he got there, he peered in to see her hastily trying to clean what seemed to be an enormous mess of papers, toys, board games, and art supplies. She noticed Sans in the window and gestured that she would be done soon, and continued back to cleaning.

Sans walked in, observing the trashed play room for the younger kids. "Boy, they were just as eager as you for your first day!" He noticed his comment wasn't heard, as Frisk continued to clean as best she could. She took a deep breath after returning the pencils to a large cup, and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's…good enough until tomorrow." She was exhausted she, she thought she would've been done earlier, but she was left alone to clean up.

"I'll say. Look great!" Sans smiled, which made Frisk crack a small smile. "C'mon, let's get some dinner to go; I'm starving for some Grillby's!" Frisk nodded in agreement, and after turning off the lights and locking up, they were off to get some burgers. The windy autumn night was chilly, but luckily not too freezing for them to take their time walking over.

"How was your day at the lab?" she said, finally break the silence after a few blocks of quiet travel.

"It was all right, knee-cap deep in a project right now, should be getting the results in tomorrow. I would give ya more details, but you know how non-disclosures are!" She giggled a little, and nodded knowingly. As he finished talking, a few flakes of snow began to fall; they picked up the pace a little to get to their destination before it got heavier.

They placed their order of two burgers, split of fries and a drink each. Sans stuck to some diet soda while Frisk got a glass of wine. They continued to talk about their day, as the snow piled up outside.

They joked, they complained about their jobs, enjoyed a few more drinks. Frisk picked up the tab, along with the tab from the past week that Sans had incurred, and they ordered one last round.

"So… lemme get this straight… Alphys doesn't talk about anime during work? How is that possible?" Frisk asked, her voice getting a little goofy from her buzz.

"No! I swear! She is completely professional, it's kinda weird," Sans said.

Frisk laid her head on the counter, sleepily. "We probably have to go soon, huh?"

"Yea buddy, but that's all right. Call Tori and sleep over at our place, we can't possibly walk to Tori's in this weather. She'll understand." Sans desperately wanted a reason to get her to come over.

"Nah, she'll love the idea, safety is like her middle name…" she dialed her mother, and left a message explaining the sleepover. She always kept extra clothes at Sans's apartment, just in case, but this was the first time she's actually be using them.

"Ohhhh Saaaans! Have I been to your apartment yet?" she asked, dazedly spinning around the living room.

He softly giggled to himself, _she was pretty cute a little tipsy_. "Been here a couple months, I think you were having finals week when I actually moved." Frisk nodded as she explored the living room, and discovering a comfy spot on the couch. He put her coat and bag near the coat closet and joined her on the couch, sitting very close to her.

"Hey kid…" he turned to her, placing a hand in an open spot between her waist and the couch, the other on the arm of the side she was leaning on. "You're sitting in my spot." It wasn't even really a joke, and she burst out laughing. Not hard, just a tired giggle out of exhaustion. Sans brushed her hair to the side of her face as she began dozing off to sleep. _So close… I wonder if she'll remember about this in the morning._ He sat back up, and stood up to make his way to his room to grab an extra blanket for her. As he started walking away, he felt her hand grasp is. He blushed hard, a lot more startled than he let on to be. Frisk pulled him down to her level, which was done easily enough with her completely immersed, and then she gave him a small kiss on the head. His heart melted, and he felt…warm. His cheekbones flushed just a light blue color, and it made Frisk smile when she saw it through her slowly closing eyes. He continued on his way to get her a blanket, and grabbed the fuzziest one he owned. He tucked it all around her, matching the curved to curl up on the couch. She nuzzled the bed, affectionate that it was so soft, and fell asleep. Sans rubbed his own shoulder, seeing if it would be a cozy as the bed was with his sweatshirt on. He sighed, a little dejected, and crawled into bed.

His buzz wore off a while ago, but he realized it was good they were both going to bed sooner than later, they still had to work in the morning. He felt himself drift off…no dreams to accompany his sleep, but some nights that was more welcome. As the sunrise hit his eyes through the window, he wanted to pull the sheets in front of his face; hoping morning would come a little later if he did. He rolled back and forth, unable to go back to sleep, thinking about who was now sound asleep on his couch. He slipped out of bed, and glanced out into the living room. What he saw was different than what he imagined.

Sitting up on the couch, still snuggled under his blanket, he saw Frisk holding a steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes glistened with tears, and the edges were red and puffy; despite her efforts to hide it, Sans knew she had been crying. "Mornin'…" she said, smiling.

Sans sat next to her on the couch. "Everything all right, pal?" he asked, trying not to sound too serious and upset her more. She nodded, so Sans took his cue to get himself some coffee too. Sans took his coffee with lots of cream and a bit of sugar, and rejoined Frisk on the couch. They sat quietly, letting the minutes tick by before they would both have to leave and go back to work.

Once Frisk's cup was empty, she decided she should say what was on her mind. "I… I'd like to come over again tonight, if that's all right?" She stared into her empty coffee mug.

"You haven't even left yet," Sans replied with a wink. It made him relieved to see her giggle a little. "But sure, you can come back, I'm doing a visit to the school today, so I'll let her know." Frisk nodded, finally looking up at him, he knew she was still fighting back some leftover tears. "But I gotta ask… what's eating you kid?"

She shrugged, it was difficult enough for her to explain it to herself. "I guess I'm just not comfortable at home anymore. It's not that Toriel isn't supportive, but I feel a little…trapped?"

Sans nodded, and then thought of a wonderful idea. "Say… so I got this apartment in case Papyrus ever moved back in with me, but it's seems he is doing pretty good on his own, so there is an extra bedroom, and it'd help a lot to have someone to help with the rent…" He nervously awaited a response, and when her eyes met his, he saw a smile brighten her face.

"I'd… love that!"

They put off their next get together off until the following week, when Toriel had the time off to help Frisk move. The next two full weeks of work were extremely long, but when that Friday night came, it hardly seemed real to Frisk.

"Oh my… are you sure, dear? I'm worried about you living in such a dense neighborhood, and the room here is smaller than your room at my house!" Toriel, who was helping Frisk unpack as evening started to fall.

"It'll be fine mom! You aren't that far away, and I will call you if anything happens. And Sans promised you that he'd look after me, remember?" Frisk nudged her mother, who then sighed.

"Heehee, that's true." Toriel turned to call out the bedroom door. "You hear that, Sans? You promised!"

Sans smiled as he unpacked some of Frisk's favorite mugs in one of the cupboards. "Loud and clear, Tori!"

The longest part was getting all of Frisk's books onto her shelf, but after Toriel had made the bed up, Frisk asked her to call it a night and get some rest. Toriel nodded, hugged her beloved child, and bid them goodnight. Frisk left half the books in their boxes, saving that project for another day.

"Sooo, how about some Grillby's?" she asked Sans, impatiently. She was so excited to be living on her own… well, at least without a parent of some kind.

"Sure, but we're getting it to go and coming back here." Sans said, getting his phone and keys

"What?!" Frisk was utterly surprised.

"Well, it's your first night here, you should get settled in. Plus I haven't seen ya since our sleepover, really, we should establish some apartment rules." He said, winking. "I'll give you a hint: there are no rules, just don't bring any boys back without letting me know."

Frisk paused for a moment, "Why would I br-" she stopped herself. _Nonono… don't tell him like this…_

"All right, anyone you decide to come over, just swing it by me." Sans smiled, holding the door open for Frisk. "You coming?" She nodded, following him down the stairs and over to Grillby's.

They sat at the bar, and Sans knocked on the table. "Hey Grillby, two burgs to go." The bartender nodded, and disappeared into the back.

They noticed a few familiar faces, some monsters, some humans. "This is like a community center, too, wouldn't you say?" Sans asked Frisk, who was staring blankly at her own hands as she rubbed her palms, trying to warm them up.

"Huh? Yeah… in a way." She finally replied.

"Long day at work, kid?" he asked, patiently. Frisk nodded, leaning over to put her head on her shoulder, holding his arm as she did. He seized up, trying not to blush too noticeably.

"Yeah, it's a good job, just a lot of long hours." She smushed her face into her jacket. _Am I dreaming?_ Sans asked himself.

Grillby returned with two burgers, wrapped in foil, her eyes glued onto Sans's face. Frisk sat up, and placed some cash on the counter. "Thanks, Grillby!"

The flaming bartender laughed quietly to himself, putting the cash in the register, and the two of them left, burgers in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
> "Start with Goodbye" by Eliza Rickman  
> "Something That I Want" by Grace Potter


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has moved in, and Sans has a surprise.  
> (This chapter has SMUT and drug use, I am not good at slow burn)

They got back to the apartment, and placed the burgers on the counter. Sans grabbed some plates to put them on, while Frisk ran to the bathroom. She relieved herself, and then after washing her hands she combed her hair out with her fingers. She tried thinking of what to say to Sans, hoping that rehearsing it in the mirror would make her feel more comfortable saying it outloud, but every time she tried to think of something her face got hot and she could barely keep her breathing at a regular pace.

She heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Knock knock…" he said.

She paused, her heart dropped. "Who's…there?

"Eggs."

"Eggs…who?"

"I'm eggs-cited for our burgers, aren't you?"

Frisk smiled, "I'll be out in a second." And indeed she was, she poked her head out. "Ready when you are."

"We're gonna do something else, first." Frisk looked at him, and followed him to the couch. He had a box sitting on the coffee table. They both sat down, and Frisk looked at him, very confused. "Go ahead…"

She lifted the lid of the box, and saw a medicine bottle, and a small pen-looking thing. "Is this… pot?"

"Yeah, I heard some humans use this stuff to relax, and let's be honest, some days you are bone-stiff." He said winking. Frisk sat, still taking in her gift. "Hey, if you don't want it, you don't have to keep it, I won't be upset."

She looked up, "oh, no no no, it's just, I don't know what to do with it."

"I printed out some instructions from the guy I got it from. Here, I'll help you out." Sans reached over, trying to figure out how it all worked. Both of them struggled, and after a few tries, Frisk had it figured out. She sat with the pen in her hand, staring at it, very unsure. "Hey… you don't have to, I don't want you to feel pressured, all right?"

Frisk smiled, trying to assure him. "I am just planning my course of action, you breathe it in, right?" Sans nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She activated the pen, breathing in. She repeated this a couple of times, and then set it down back in the box. "Wanna get those burgers? I'm supposed to get hungry soon or something…" she said, wistfully.

"You got it!" Sans got up, and put one of the plates into the microwave. "You wanna help me prep you burger?" he called over. Frisk nodded and stood up. She took a few steps, and then it hit her. It hit her like a tidal wave. She clung to the couch, seemingly for dear life. Sans looked up, looking at her in her predicament. He smirked, and walked over, standing inches away from her. "Do you need some help?" She leaned forward and clutched the front collar and zipper of his hooded sweatshirt. Looking up at him, she nodded helplessly. He gently placed one hand on her hip and the other on the opposite shoulder, and led her back to the couch.

Everything felt slow and fuzzy, it seemed like half an hour of thought before Sans returned with their burgers. She ate hastily, nearly swallowing the burger whole. They sat back on the couch watching TV for a little while, and then Frisk leaned in toward Sans. She rubbed her head on his shoulders, and he tightened up. He leaned over to look into her eyes, "Hey there," She waved adorably before closing her eyes and raising a hand up to his cheek and tilted her head. "What are you do-"

Before he could finish, she leaned in and kissed his cheek bone, placing small butterfly kisses up until the corner of where his lips would be. He stared nervously, wanting so badly to kiss her back. Lucky for him, he didn't make the decision to.

She dragged her pouting smile over to the very center of his grin, and spread her lips to give Sans a deep kiss. He grasped her arms, desperately, and leaned her onto her back across the couch. Now on top of her, his magic produced sparks upon her skin that made her shiver.

"Sans… I…." she kissed him further, releasing a deep sound from the back of her throat. "I have loved you for so long…I wanted to tell you sooner."

Sans was taken aback; she said what he had been trying to say for…for longer than he could remember. They continued to kiss until Frisk let a sharp moan escape her lips, and she blushed hard in embarrassment. Sans smirked, he knew he should've stopped, but he wanted this so badly. He lightly stroked his fingers down from her chest to her stomach and then beyond. Frisk inhaled sharply and tightened all of the muscles around where he had touched. He stroked the area between her thighs, pressing just a little harder each time he went back and forth. She was breathing heavily, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to absorb completely every sensation.

She tilted her pelvis up and down, unable to hold back reacting from his touch. Sans was so enthralled, he began to remove his sweatshirt and her sweater. When Frisk realized what he was doing, she lifted her arms in compliance. Exposed was her curve-filled torso. Sans took in her body; her large breasts rising and falling restlessly, her small, accentuated waist and her wide, squishy hips. He could barely control all of the dirty places his mind went to just looking at her. A pink, flowery bra covered her soft breasts; she brought one hand up to her mouth, and bit onto her pointer finger, then dragged the hand to outline her silhouette for Sans. He froze, mouth agape, in awe of how naturally teasing she was.

Violently, Sans gripped the edges of her jeans after undoing them. He stood up for a moment to rip the pants off of her, and then did the same to his own long shorts. Placing a bony hand on her cheek, he leaned back in to press his body against hers. He could feel the epicenter of his own lust pulse under his boxers. Frisk took in a sharp, audible breath and it rubbed against her thigh. She couldn't speak; she could barely breathe.

Sans leaned into the corner of her neck and bit it tenderly. A new wave of emotions flushed through her body. She was scared…and strongly aroused. The adrenaline in her body began to compensate for the impending bruise made her grip the back of his skull and draw his face into that sweet spot again. He bit harder just an inch from the first bite, and then let his glowing blue tongue unroll out of his mouth and he licked the now-sore patch of skin. His tongue left a wet trail down to one of her breasts, and then flicked the nipple at the top with the tip of his tongue.

Frisk held him tighter, on the verge of screaming from the pleasure ripping through her nerves. Suddenly, she felt the boney fingers slide under the fabric of her underpants, and outline the warm wet opening underneath. She shivered violently, and Sans's left eye flared it's intimidating cyan flame. He placed the tip of his glowing member just outside, slowly pushing himself into her. She wasn't quite lubricated for them to go further, so he lifted her hips up to his face, and held the underpants to one side so her pussy was right in front of his face.

Sans licked his lips teasingly, and then like on her nipple, quickly licked the sensitive bud at the top of her vagina. She exhaled completely, and whispered _"fuck fuck fuck!"_ as she inhaled once more.

"Frisk…" Sans growled. "I need you to tell me you are sober enough to say yes for me to continue."

She looked at him, her face expressing her inner feelings of equal fear and desire. She nodded, feeling his hot breath across her opening.

He smiled wickedly, ripping her underpants off powerfully, and dropped his own until they were past his ankles and onto the floor. He pushed her legs up toward her shoulders, and adjusted his phallus up to the leaking opening.

Frisk draped an arm over her eyes and cheeks to hide how strongly she was blushing; she felt like her cheeks were burning. Small tears escaping her as she let all of her stress, worry and anxiety be released in a moment of uninhibited forfeit of all control of her body.

Sans slid himself into her, slowly, "breathe deep, almost there." He interlaced his finger with the ones on the hand that blocked her face, and pressed it up against the couch cushion behind her head. He did the same with the other hand, revealing her expressive face and beautiful body for him to bask. He slowly pressed his hips closer to her, getting deeper and deeper into her. She felt everything tense up more and more, her breathing getting erratic and uncontrollable. She started to feel dizzy. Sans felt her tightening as he broke through a tight spot inside her, and her eyes shot open. She briskly winced in pain, trying desperately to hide it.

"Shit… I'm…I'm sorry, we can stop!" Sans was about to retreat, until Frisk shook her head furiously. She needed him to go further, something in her ached for him and she needed him to go deeper.

"No… please Sans! It's okay," she cried out, desperately. "It'll stop hurting soon, right?" he nodded, honestly unsure if it would or not, and started to drive himself deeper than before. Her back arched slightly, moaning less painfully than the last thrust. She wanted more… "you can go f-faster?" She felt embarrassed for stuttering, but Sans pushed her hands deeper into the pillow as he rammed his cock at a faster pace. She was still terrified by how powerful he was, but it made her skin crawl in the best way.

"Frisk… how close are you?" he asked.

"How close am I… to what?" she asked innocently. She knew the answer, but had never experienced the feeling.

"Hold on tight, Frisky," he continued to plunge himself into her. She cried out, begging for merciful release of the tension that was growing inside of her. She started to push her hands against his, her body becoming uncontrollably tight and defensive. He dug his fingers into her palms, changing his grip from her hands to her wrists to hold her down more easily. This set her off; she began convulsing, starting at her hips and working out through her body. Her eyes rolled up, and she growled loudly into a loud moan. The tension was gone, and it was a world-crashing feeling of delight. She didn't know why, but the shaking became uncomfortable and she felt a strange emptiness come over her before everything went black.

His eyes were closed shut, so it wasn't until he pulled out, cumming all over her belly that he noticed she had become unresponsive after she'd had her orgasm. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. "Frisk! FRISK!" He immediately got off of her, and knelt on the floor next to where she was laying. "Shit… no, oh god no!" Sans got back up, sitting on the couch behind her, sliding her onto his lap. "Please wake up, I'm so sorry," this wasn't supposed to happen, he was so nervous.

Frisk shot up gasping for breath, which startled the crap out of Sans. She was shaking; panic and tears filling her eyes. "What… what was that?"

Sans held her face with both hands. "You are okay, I think your blood pressure changed too quickly when you reached your climax and you passed out." He studied plenty of human anatomy after reaching the surface, trying to understand more about Frisk. It wasn't until she hit puberty that any of them knew her biological gender, and she started asking everything to refer to her as a female.

She clutched her own arms, shivering as panic filled her every thought. _Is it always like this? It is supposed to be this terrifying?_

"Shit… no… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed this on you. Any of this… fuck…" She continued to shake violently, eyes tight shut, tears flowing freely. He wrapped his arms around her, quietly making a droning _ssshhhhhhh_ sound to calm her down. "I've got you…you're okay. Please, you gotta breathe a little slower, hon, you can do it. I know you can."

He counted slowly, instructing her to breathe in and out at longer intervals; wiping the tears off her face as she came back down to a steady pace.

"Shit, Frisk… I fucked this up."

She shook her head, finally opening her eyes to look into his. She held his hands, bringing both sets of hands up to her chest. "Don't blame yourself Sans, you didn't know I hadn't…done it before. I wasn't sure what to expect, so I didn't want to stop."

He had a suspicion, but hearing her say it stabbed him through the heart with guilt. "I was your first…?" She nodded, her paled face now regaining its peachy color. She placed his hands on her lap, and interlaced her fingers behind his head, leaning in to put her head on his shoulder.

"I should've told you sooner… I thought you knew, you've known me for so long, I guess I had assumed you would know I hadn't...done this yet." Her muffled voice squeaked. He held her close to him for a moment, and then lifted her off of his shoulder. "I'm going to carry you to your bed, is that all right?"

She nodded, letting one of his arms slide under her legs, and he carried her bridal style towards her room. "Can…" she started, biting her lip before deciding to continue, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Are you sure? Even after what happened?" Sans was genuinely surprised, _can I really let her? Could I protect her from myself if I have a nightmare?_ His nightmares had been getting worse and worse...

She nodded, staring at him with a small, sweet smile, "I really want to."

He changed direction, going into his room and setting her down on the bed carefully. After she was comfortably sitting up on the bed, he turned to flick the light switch, and went back to Frisk's side. She patted her hand on the spot next to her, which judging by the depression in the mattress, was the side he typically slept on. He let out a defeated sigh, and lifted himself onto the bed next to her, _this sweet angel, how do I deserve her?_

"I'm feeling a lot better, Sans, really I am." She said, trying to reassure him. Frisk could tell this was bothering him. Although she was still uneasy, she couldn't imagine what more he could possibly do to make her feel better; he was so desperately sorry, but all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"How can you do that?" he asked, leaving a puzzled look on her face. "How can you be so goddamn kind toward everyone, even those who hurt you?" He said with pain in his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders; exhaustion finally started to settle in, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. Sans noticed her eyes get sleepy, and reached his hand up to caress her soft cheek. "I can't help it, I guess…" she smiled weakly, feeling her heart flutter a little at his touch.

She shifted herself down, lying flat on the bed, her sleepy eyes betraying her efforts to stay awake. Sans got up and turned the lights off, and then turned on a deep blue lava lamp before crawling back into bed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
> "Smoke" by Mumford & Sons  
> "Cannibal" by Jill Andrews


	3. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a hard time forgiving himself for the night before

Frisk had snuggled herself up in Sans's cozy bed, but found herself wide awake early in the morning. She figured that the drug effects had worn off and her body was going back to its natural state of worry and overthinking everything. She got up to use the bathroom, hoping some warm water would calm her down. She quietly crept into her room to get a towel, and noticed the time on her own alarm clock, _5:32am._

She turned the water for the shower on to let it get warm, and then turned to check the mirror. She gasped audibly; she had large bruises on her neck from where Sans had bitten her, and her wrists still looked very red. Luckily, it was nothing a little TLC, long sleeves, and makeup couldn't fix…or at least cover up.

 

* * *

 

_Sans was in his own familiar bed, scrolling through his phone. The phone buzzed, and he saw it was a text from Frisk._

_**FRISK:** _ _hey sans, I need to get a rain check on that mental health day today. Too busy. Sorry : (_

_He frowned, he had been looking forward to hanging out with her all week. They both really needed a break, he even had Toriel's permission to let her skip work._

_**Sans:** _ _No way, I'm picking you up at noon and we are doing this._

_A few minutes passed._

_**Frisk:** _ _There is just no way, dude. Too much to do. Movie tonight, though?_

_Sans shrugged, it was better than nothing._

_**Sans:** _ _Your treat ; )_

_He was back at the movie theater, waiting outside for Frisk to show up. Toriel pulled the car around to drop her off, they were only a few minutes late._

_"Sans!" Her face lit up so brightly, Sans noted in his head how cute she was with that pink ribbon in her hair._

_But then… something was different. Her eyes… her eyes were completely black._

_"Uhhh.. you okay, kid?" Sans asked._

_Suddenly she started to fade away, like she was just a passing memory._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME SANS." He heard her yell echo from a far off distance. "DON'T HURT ME.""_

_Hey, I'd never hurt you, what are you…?" he froze in shock. Frisk had reappeared before him. Several white and blue bones sticking out of her chest, bleeding profusely. "Shit, I-" He reached a hand out to comfort her, but more bones stabbed through her, and she was screaming._

* * *

 

 

 

Sans woke up, panting. He had some medication to calm him down in the bathroom. Barely realizing Frisk had left the bed, he knocked on the bathroom door, and heard the shower running.

"Ummm, hello?" Frisk turned the water off.

"Kid I gotta come in there, it's unlocked, just stay where you are." He burst the door open and furiously dug through the medicine cabinet. He swallowed the pill whole while still filling up a cup of water to wash it down with. His head was pounding, and he gulped the water down.

"Sans… are you okay?" Frisk asked meekly from the other side of the shower curtain. He continued to lean his head on the sink's counter, not breathing a word. Frisk reached out to grab a towel, and wrapped it around herself before stepping out. She tucked the edge under her arms so both of her hands were free, to an extent. "Sans, what's wrong? Please talk to me." She leaned in to give him a hug where he hunched over, but he immediately jumped up at her touch.

"No, Frisk, I don't wanna hurt you. Shit…" he paused, looking at her neck in the reflection in the mirror. "I don't wanna hurt you any more than I already have." She shifted to his side, and reached a hand out to touch his face, which he allowed, but he kept his eyes glued to the drain of the sink.

"I'm made of tougher stuff than I look, Sans. It doesn't bother me. Really, I'm fine since last night… I still really enjoyed being with you like that." She desperately wanted him to stop feeling guilty, it made her heart ache. It made her  _soul_ ache.

Sans scoffed, "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

This made Frisk really upset, "Why the fuck would I lie about that? Did it happen the way I wanted? Not really. But fuck, what _ever_ does? It still felt amazing, Sans. It was better than I could have ever hoped!" She grabbed her dirty clothes, not wanting to continue discussing it with him, and closed the door to her room so she could get dressed. Sans eventually moved from his spot, and grabbed his hoodie from his own room. He placed himself on his corner of the couch, hood up, and crossed his arms, trying to let himself cool down before talking to her again.

Frisk put on sweatpants and a loose sweater with an over-sized collar which exposed her shoulder. She pulled open her laptop, and started to catch up on the news and checking her email. She had received an email from her boss asking her to come it; it had been sent less than a half hour ago. She replied back, saying she would be there soon. She threw her pajamas she had just changed into in a pile on her bed, and put on jeans and a plain t-shirt. She used some make-up to cover her bruises, and quietly emerged from her room. She started putting on her shoes, when she noticed Sans was looking up at her from the couch.

"I'm… I'm going in to work for a few hours. I'll pick up some groceries for dinner, and we can talk later, all right?" she really didn't want to go, but she knew it was for the best so he would have time to let off some steam. Sans nodded, holding back all of the rude comments he wanted to say out of spite, and laid back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, letting it drown out the sound of her leaving the apartment.

He spent the day as he normally did on weekends. He went to visit Papyrus, walked to the lab to check in on things at works, and stopped at Grillby's at lunch. While he ate his ketchup-soaked fries, he felt his phone buzz.

 **Frisk:** What do you want for dinner?

 **Sans:** Whatever you wanna make.

 **Frisk:** Hope you like stew surprise.

 **Frisk:** Just kidding. How about stir fry?

 **Sans:** Sounds fine. See you at 6?

 **Frisk:** That's the plan, at least. Hopefully getting out sonner. Wanna walk me home?

Sans paused, _is this a test? Should I ask?_ He decided he would.

 **Sans:** The apartment or Toriel's?

But he didn't get a response after that; he felt so uneasy in anticipation. It got to be about 6:05, and he walked up to the community center. He didn't see Frisk through the window, so he walked in through the front doors. He saw a light coming from the office, and saw Frisk asleep on the desk; she had been crying.

He knocked loudly on the door-frame, and she bolted up. She looked extremely panicked, and then when she saw it was Sans, she clutched her chest to catch her breath.

"So, where are we going?" Sans asked.

"Home, didn't I tell you?" Frisk asked.

"I asked you to elaborate, and you never replied…" Sans retorted.

Frisk furrowed her brows, looking at her phone, "shit…it didn't send."

"I'm sure it didn't…" he rolled his eyes.

"Sans…" He felt a pang of guilt, she was really trying hard to make things better, and he screwed it up. He just couldn't shake off his stubborn anger. She packed up her things into a large canvas bag, and put it on the chair. She hesitated, look at him for a moment, and then reached her hands into his sweatshirt pockets, pulling his hands out. "I can't stand seeing you upset at me, Sans. What more can I do? I wanted to give you space so I gave up my day off, I'm really trying my best."

Sans squeezed her hands back. "I'm such an asshole. If you were dating a jerk who acted like I have been, I would've beaten the loser up by now…" Sans was relieved to see her smile a little.

"Are…are we dating then?" she asked, she held her breath waiting for the answer.

Sans thought about it for a moment, _are we? It's not like we established this formally or anything…_ "If I haven't already made you wanna break up with me, then yeah… I think we… I mean…" he wasn't sure what to say it out loud. He spent the whole day feeling angry for no reason in particular; he didn't rehearse asking her to be in a relationship.

She nodded excitedly, and then pulled his arms closer so they were wrapped around her hips, and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Powerless" by Linkin Park  
> "About Her" by Malcolm McLaren


	4. Make-up/Make-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty goodness, sorry for the short chapter

The walk home was quiet and awkward; a light dusting of snow began to cover the small city. Frisk shivered holding her owns hands to try and keep them warm. Sans desperately wished his hands were warmer, so they could hold each other's hands back to the apartment.

As soon as they got in and shook off the cold, Frisk slapped her forehead. "I didn't get the groceries…damnit…" her stomach gurgled.

"What'd you have to eat today? I can whip something up, just as long as it's something you haven't had today." Sans had a policy about eating the same thing twice in one day; that it was considered seconds, not a separate meal.

"I…." she thought really hard for a moment. "Nothing." She expected Sans to get upset at her, as he always had when she would forget to eat.

"Well, makes my job easier, then." They exchanged glances; Sans smiled at her. Frisk felt the familiar feeling of her cheeks getting hot, and smiled back. She turned the radio on in the kitchen for him to have something to listen to, and brought her laptop out to the couch so she could catch up on some administrative work for the community center.

In about twenty minutes, Sans had presented her with a hot bowl of penne with tomato-fennel sauce, and globs of mozzarella on top. She set the laptop down on the floor under the table, and sat up to eat with him.

"What is it about you skeleton brothers that you both resort to pasta so often?" she giggled.

Sans shrugged, winking, "it's cheap, it's filling, it comes in many varieties, I'm sure Pap could give you many more reasons." Sans had still not gotten used to living without his brother, especially before Frisk moved in; he had felt so alone. Even though she had only lived there less than a day, and not a particularly good day, he still felt significantly less isolated than he had been.

They dug into their pasta, letting the television drown out the noises of the speeding cars passing by and the buzz of street lights. Sans noticed that Frisk did this cute thing when she ate as a kid, which she carried on doing into adulthood: for foods that were in bowls, she almost always licked it clean. She never really knew why she did it, but Sans couldn't argue that it didn't make doing dishes easier. He stifled a giggle as he watched her do this, but the resistance was short-lived when they exchanged glances, and she had a large spot of tomato sauce on the end of her nose.

Sans burst out hysterically, squeezing his eyes tight from the sight. Frisk eventually joined him after realizing what was so funny, and then bumped her shoulder into his. "Hey, I think I missed a spot…" she continued giggling as she commented. Sans started raising his arm to wipe it off, and then saw Frisk give him a subtle wink. He widened his eyes, leaning dangerously close to her face, and quickly lapped up the sauce like a puppy, not breaking eye contact with Frisk. Her smile remained, and their faces slowly met each other, but not for a kiss.

They pressed their heads against one another's, rubbing softly together as their hands seemed to be magnetically drawn together.

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Frisk…"

"I am, too…"

"So I guess we're even then, huh?"

Frisk planted a small peck on his cheekbone. "Definitely…"

Their faces moved closer together, the long anticipation to kiss again made it so much sweeter, and they fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. Frisk let herself be lowered down on the couch; Sans made sure her head was propped up by one of the pillows he always left on the couch. "May I…touch you?" he asked. It sounded weird out loud, but he couldn't be too careful with her.

"Of course, Sans. If you go too far, I will tell you to stop," she assured him. He let one arm hold him up, and used the other to gently fondle one of her breasts, while diving in for another kiss. She ran her fingers across his shoulder blades; the feather-light touch made him shiver excitedly. He pressed his boney fingers more firmly around her breast, making her gasp. He backed off a little after hearing her squeak, to which she raised her own hand onto his, and pressed it down harder than he had been before. "You won't hurt me Sans, it's okay." He nodded, psyching himself up, to absorb that he didn't have to hold back so much.

She gripped the sleeves of her shirt, and lifted the shirt above her head, and guided his hand behind her back to unclip her bra. He fumbled around, trying desperately not to get his other hand involved, but eventually caved in. He pressed his face against one of her breasts, his boney fingers finally releasing the clasps. The band snapped a little as it unstretched, and Frisk pulled the straps around her arms, leaving the cups over her chest. Sans sat up a little, taking in the "before" view before he removed the garment and dropped it to the floor. He took in her naked upper body; she looked almost too perfectly soft and squishy. He formed his hands into a claw-like formation, and pushed them into her skin, starting from her tummy all to way up to her naked breasts, and then cupped them in a way that resembled how the bra held them.

Frisk expected to feel extremely embarrassed, but all she could think of was how good it felt to be touched like this. She raised her hands above her head, in a similar fashion as where they were the night before, and dramatically let her ribs rise and fall as she breathed. Then, she lowered her hands down her body, and held his hips, rubbing her hands up and down his femurs.

They spent a few minutes exploring one another, removed more articles of clothing, until they were both completely naked. Sans slid the pillow out from under her head, and lifted her hips up to replace the pillow underneath, which propped up her lower body.

Neither of them remembered when, but at some point the lights had been turned off, so they laid closely together on the couched, kissing and touching tenderly. Frisk was still very twitchy and hot, but was grateful that Sans going so slowly; it was heaven for both of them.

"Hey Sans…?" Frisk started, her heart rate starting to rise a little.

"Yeah?" his tone was low and husky, Sans almost didn't recognize his own voice.

"I… want you inside of me again." Her face was bright red, the anticipation growing inside of her made her vagina wet alone.

They were both so nervous, but slowly, Sans brought himself up to her, positioned perfectly to enter her at a moment's notice. Her legs rested on his shoulders this time, upon which Sans rested his hands, and he could feel the muscles under her skin tightened as she curled her toes, preparing herself for the sensation she craved.

He slid himself inside of her, the heat in her face spreading to her chest and out to her extremities; the familiar tightness making her hands tighten into fists. She breathed loudly, letting every inhale make a teasing noise that compelled Sans to go further and further. He went slow for a while… both of them feeling the friction and pressure get more and more intense.

Frisk used one of her own fingers to play with her clitoris, her entrance getting more damp from the stimulation, and it was easier for Sans to pick up the pace. The sound of bone slapping against her skin grew louder and sharper, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Almost… there… Saaaaannnssss…" she pleaded, clawing her nails into the back of his skull, the sensation made him shiver, and he pounded harder, trying to get her to climax before him. "Please… b-bite me again?" He complied, giving her a hard thrust just as he bit down on the lower part of one of her breasts, causing her to arch her back and extent her fingers out of the fists they had been forming for so long. "SaaaAAAANNNNSSSSSS!" she nearly screamed his name, and made him so much closer to his own climax.

"Can you… open…mouth?" he could barely get the words out before a very exhausted frisk opened her mouth, tongue sticking out a little. He pulled himself of, and rubbed the glowing blue member until a hot liquid pumped out, and he attempted to aim it as close to her mouth as possible.

Sans collapsed on top of Frisk, feeling her warmth saturate his bones. They both lay helpless, panting, trying to regain the energy to sit up and clean up. Eventually, Sans pushed himself up, holding Frisk's hand and helping her sit up, too. As he did, Frisk pecked him on the cheek, and then nuzzled him close.

"That was… wonderful Sansy," Frisk said with deep adoration.

"Ya know, you're quite Frisk-y yourself…" Sans replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
> "Get Up, Get On" by Jill Andrews  
> "Another Medium" Jazz Cover by insaneintherainmusic


	5. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed, and the community center Frisk works at is holding an event; a dance!
> 
> When the dance ends, Frisk has a frightening encounter

It was the night of the big monster and human dance mixer at the community center. Sans and Frisk had been dating for about a month; they hadn't told anyone about it yet, but hoped to announce it that night to their friends and family. Frisk had convinced Napstablook to be the DJ for the event, and they hoped to draw in a wide variety of attendees; the workers at the community center were concerned about getting a good turnout. Not all humans were very accepting of monsters, but since the town they lived in was very close to where the barrier had been, the humans in the area were more accepting than most.

The large hall in the center was filled in nearly equal parts monsters and humans; some were singles looking for a good time, some were families that came out for their children to play together.

Frisk stood in the bathroom with Undyne and Alphys, who were both giggling and flirting with each other while they waited for a consensus to all go out and join the party.

"I'm nervous guys… do you think it looks okay?"

"Hey, punk, you're gonna be fine!" Undyne called to her.

"Yeah, F-Frisk, that dress looked super cute on the hanger, we wanna see it on you!" Alphys followed. "Are you nervous because Sans is here?"

Frisk paused, stunned. "How did you know about that?"

"Pfffft, you haven't stopped talking about him, girly. And this just PROVES you two are a thing!" Undyne was eager to hear Frisk say it herself; her and Alphys had been hoping they would get together for months.

Frisk meekly stepped out of the bathroom stall where she had been changing. "Yes, we're dating, happy?" She was so embarrassed; she wanted to be able to tell them without having them assume. Instead of a continuation of that conversation, Alphys and Undyne dropped their jaws as they saw Frisk step out. She had a knee length, powder-pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. She was always self-conscious from being a little heavier-set, but the cut of the dress made her feel comfortable. She wore a pair of black flats, her hair up in a bun with her bangs neatly cut near her eyebrows.

"You look so cute!" Alphys nearly shrieked, they hadn't seen Frisk dressed up since she was a young teen, and this dress suited her so perfectly.

Undyne helped Frisk apply a little bit of makeup, and within a few minutes they had finally joined the party. Frisk looked around nervously, she wasn't technically working but she still wanted to observe the interactions happening around the room. Moreso, she wanted to find Sans; he and Papyrus said they would be showing up a little bit later.

With the two skeleton brothers absent, Frisk wasn't sure what to do, until her two friends dragged her out onto the dance floor. The three of them jammed along with the music, just having fun and giggling with each other. She was having such a good time, she never noticed her boyfriend had gotten there, until she saw him for a moment across the room.

He had cleaned up nicely, with help from Papyrus. He wore nice sneakers, dress pants, a white button down, and a pin-stripe vest on top. Frisk stopped dancing for a moment, and just stared at him. _He looks so…so handsome._

He started pushing his way through the crowd until he got to her. "Why'd you stop dancing? It was so cute…" he said, just loud enough so she could hear him over the music. With that, Frisk grabbed his hands, and made him join her in dancing as a new song started. They danced for what seemed like all night; twirling and dancing closely for most of the dance. At long last, Napstablook announced that he would be playing an original work he had written, and the slow tune was accompanied by many friends, old and new, starting to say their goodbyes for the night. Frisk tucked a section of loose hair behind her ear, and Sans reached out his hand to offer her one last dance for the evening. She took his hand, and they danced slowly in pure bliss until the song faded away, and the lights came up.

They were the last ones on the dance floor, and they awkwardly separated before Frisk insisted she had to help clean up.

"I understand, I'll wait for you by the door," he said, smiling. He hadn't had this much fun out in public in what seemed like forever, and he noticed Papyrus and Toriel talking in the corner.

"Well hello, dear! It seems you and Frisk have grown quite close," Toriel said, winking. The comment made Sans blush a little.

"She's… wonderful. She always has been." He responded.

"I know, she has always been such a good child. I hope you will not mind if I ask you how serious your relationship has gotten…" she trailed off for a moment, trying to form a diplomatic request in her mind before speaking. "I understand if things wouldn't work out, but I certainly hope that heartbreak will not come between you."

Sans blinked, their friends had all suspected their relationship quite accurately. "I'll always look after her, Tori. As always, you have my word."

Toriel smiled, "this is the happiest I have seen her in a long time. Thank you."

Sans noticed Frisk talking with her boss, probably about party clean-up and work related stuff. She nodded, looking a little exhausted, and then walked toward him. She had looked like this a lot after coming home from work recently. "I… may not be able to join everyone at Grillby's after, there is a lot of work to be done tonight before the weekend." She was so upset on the inside, and tried hard to not show it. But Sans could tell it was eating her up.

"Hey, can't they give you a break? You have been working overtime since you started, you deserve it." He said, but Frisk shook her head.

"I gotta stay, love. I'm really sorry." She frowned; tears started to well up in her eyes, but she wiped them away before letting them slide down her cheek. Sans sighed, and nodded understandingly.

"Send me a message when you're done, I'll come and walk you home." He hadn't walked her home in a while, but always insisted that she text him whenever leaving work. She nodded, a small smile returning to her face, and kissed his cheekbone before disappearing into the back offices.

The whole gang, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, Toriel, even Asgore, met up at Grillby's for a late night snack after the party. Sans enjoyed catching up with friends, but it wasn't the same without Frisk. An hour went by, and she still hadn't texted back. He frowned, and announced he was leaving to go check on her.

 

Frisk had been brooming and mopping the floors of the center for a long time while she waited for the go-ahead from her supervisor to leave. He was a strict perfectionist, and often guilted her into staying beyond her paid hours.

She finished up mopping the main floors and cleaning the bathrooms thoroughly, and then approached the office where her supervisor was doing administrative paperwork.

"I'm done cleaning, sir. May I leave now?" she asked nervously, trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Sure… take out the garbage and you can call it a night. Are you coming in tomorrow?" He looked up from his paperwork at her; glaring.

"I took this coming week off…" she noticed him raise his eyebrows. "I…will stop in if needed though." He nodded, and waved her goodbye.

Still wearing her pink dress, with Sans's sweatshirt thrown over it to keep her warm, she hoisted two large trash bags and dragged them out the back door to the garbage bin in the parking lot. She undid the padlock, and tossed them in. There was a thin layer of snow covering the parking lot. She redid the padlock, and noticed a few darkened figures walking through the parking lot. She kept her eye on them, and then glanced down to check her phone for the first time since the dance ended. She had several messages from Sans and Alphys, both of whom were checking to make sure she was all right. When she glanced back up, she noticed the figures were closing in on her. She backed up a foot or two, and bumped into another person she didn't recognize. She jumped, startled; she was stuck in the middle.

"Can I help you?" Frisk asked.

One of them flipped open a pocket knife, and then another. The figure behind her suddenly grabbed her wrists, and very swiftly tightened a zip tie around her wrists. She had cried out, feeling the skin of her wrists burn, but was muffled by the same person's arm tightening around her neck. The two figures that had opened pocket knives started ripped her dress open, leaving open cuts across her body because of her struggling. She landed a kick flat on one of their chests, sending him backwards a few feet. This didn't go over well with the rest of them.

"You like how that monster touches you, don't you?" one of them snorted, roughly elbowing her. Another one laughed harshly.

The figure behind her whispered directly into her ear, "Stay still… and this won't take long."

If she was able, she would've been screaming loudly enough so that even her supervisor would hear from inside the building. They dragged her up against the fence that enclosed the dumpster, one man holding each side of her up against it. She struggled, only to find a knife press up against her neck, just one sudden movement away from breaking skin. She felt him press himself up against her body. "This is what you get, you monster-fucker." 

 

Suddenly, one of them was flung to the side, like he was pulled away by theatrical flying wire. Then another, and another, all five of them were thrown out of the way and rendered unconscious. Because of this, Frisk landed bottom-first onto the cold, hard pavement, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt a cold hand gently touch her cheek, and she flinched. She raised her arms in front of her, forming an "X" shape, and peeked an eye open. She saw Sans, looking down at her; a mixture of intense rage and worry caused his eye to emit its blue flame. His magic scared her, so she averted her gaze to his chest. She lowered her arms so they were now crossed in front of her, each one holding the opposite elbow tightly. Frisk realized how violently she had been shivering, she wasn't sure if it was out of fear or the cold temperature. 

"Holy shit, sweetheart, please, look at me…" Sans begged. Frisk saw his hands start to move toward her face once more, but she couldn't help but flinch away. Sans became enraged, but not with her. He stood up and turned in one fell swoop, and whisked his arm around, causing all of the thugs to pile up in one corner of the parking lot, and then tossed them into the garbage dumpster, and shut the heavy lid.

"Please, I… I need to get you out of here. You need to stand or I need to pick you up. Either way, we gotta go to the police station, or the hospital...something." Sans had learned from the previous two tries to not reach out toward her, and let Frisk catch her breath before he reached up to grip his arms. As she did so, he pulled her up, and zipped up the blue sweatshirt. Thankfully, the skirt of her dress was cut clean down the middle, so the sweatshirt disguised the rip as a fold in the skirt. He held her close as he teleported, which he didn't do often, just outside of the police station a few blocks away.

They spent about an hour in the police station, Sans even got Frisk's supervisor to go so he could deliver the video footage from their security cameras. Sans updated their friends over the phone, assuring them that they were both fine. Frisk sat silent, and nearly motionless for the majority of the visit. Everything seemed to occur so fast: they had gotten there, filled out paperwork, interviewed, and even got a ride home from one of the officers. They were even informed while waiting that the criminals had been found in the dumpster and were apprehended.

 

Sans helped her up the stairs to their apartment and onto the couch; he started getting freaked out by her silence. He grabbed a blanket for her from their bed, and put a kettle on the stove for tea, and then sat beside her on the couch.

He waited a few minutes before saying anything, and then spoke up. "Do you… wanna change into pajamas?" It took her a moment, but she eventually nodded, still refusing to make eye contact. He got up and helped her to her room, pulling out a nightgown and sweatpants from her dresser. She unzipped the sweatshirt, finally revealing to him the bruises and cuts from the encounter. He cursed loudly in his head, wishing only to hold her close and make her feel better. They both turned sharply, hearing the tea kittle whistle loudly from the kitchen, and Sans excused himself to go take it off the heat.

Frisk gently put the sweatshirt on the bed; noticing the small red blotches on the inside of the jacket from where she had been cut. She took the ruined dress off, throwing it immediately into the trash bin, and slipped into her pajamas. She quietly went into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, and dampened a washcloth with hot water. She patted her skin, wiping off the dried blood and sweat, and stared at herself in the mirror. She got out of that mess relatively unscathed, but inside she was still petrified. Feeling a wave of exhaustion, she sat down on the bath mat, breathing heavily.

Sans noticed a warm glow coming from the bathroom, and went in to check on her. Frisk was sitting on the floor, a soft, pink light emanated from her chest. He was pulsing weakly, but was still warm and bright. He leaned against the door frame, and noticed his own soul started to respond to the call sent out by Frisk's soul. Something drew him closer to her, and he sat directly across from her in the bathroom. Sans could feel a strong energy connect their souls, a little bit of his energy leaving to support her. Sans gasped, his magic channeling itself towards her. Mirroring one another, they raised their arms in synchronization; palms facing flat towards each other. When their arms finally rested, Sans opened his eyes to see Frisk gently sleeping. He smiled, relieved, and carried her to bed. He double checked that the stove was turned off, and finally changed out of his own party clothes into his boxers and a t-shirt, snuggling up next to her in his bed.

Frisk's head rotated towards him, her cheek resting upon the top of his skull. She was snoring very quietly; in very deep sleep. Sans reached for another blanket that was on his side of the bed, and used it to cover her in another layer.

He was so thankful she was safe, next to him in bed; her body warm to the touch. He didn't know what he would've done if anything happened to her, and he wasn't there to protect her… and he didn't want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening:  
> "Falling" by Milkychan for "Songs from Mt. Ebott Vol.1"  
> "Slip" and "Highspeeds" by Elliot Moss


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk recovers, and they celebrate her "birthday"

Frisk rolled over, wincing as her sore muscles protested, and looked over at the peacefully sleeping skeleton next to her. He always seemed to know what to do, how to hold her, what to say... She reached over to brush his cheek, and not a second later his eyes opened.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you," she half-lied. She wanted to talk, but she felt guilty waking him up like that.

"Nah, I've been up for a bit, just like having my eyes closed." He smiled for a moment, and then his expressions went neutral again. "Are you feeling…" _Okay? No…All right?_ "Better?" _Close enough._

She started to rub her eyes to wake herself up a little. "I am, thanks to you." Something stirred inside her, and Sans noticed it was bothering her. "Sans… have I ever told you about who I was before I fell?" She knew she hadn't, but could never be too sure. Sans had a way of finding out everything.

"You…haven't. I assumed you either couldn't remember or didn't want to." Sans was surprised and confused,  _where is this coming from?_

"I was abandoned as a young child; stealing for food, sleeping in strange places. Eventually, I ended up in a home for other children like me. The man who ran it was…not nice." She sat up, and Sans followed suit. "I had run away, to the mountain, and he had caught up to me. He started to chase me, screaming at me." She laughed darkly, "You know, the hole where the humans fell into the Underground is pretty big. It's hard to miss, but it's terrifyingly easy to slip in. The area is always damp and muddy."

"If you had escaped him, but hadn't fallen down, where would you have gone?" Sans asked, trying not to pry too much. Frisk took a long pause before answering.

"I didn't plan on… surviving that fall. Humans never return from Mt. Ebbott. Some of them don't want to." She didn't want Sans's pity, but she hadn't even told Toriel about her previous life. They sat in bed holding each other for a while, neither wanting to move or get up. Frisk's phone buzzed as an email popped up into her inbox, so she slid over to the end table to check it.

 

**To: Frisk**

**From: Info – Monster/Human Community Center**

**Enjoy your week off. See you Friday.**

 

She smiled a little, extremely thankful that Sans insisted her supervisor meet them at the police station. "How about I make us some breakfast?" she asked, sliding back over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Waffles?"

"Waffles."

As Sans showered, Frisk got out a large mixing bowl and started to prepare the batter. Pancake mix, milk, blueberries; just the way Sans liked it. She lit one of the burners, and rested their waffle iron on top. She made quick work of the waffles, and set them all on one big plate on the coffee table, accompanied by some syrup and fresh coffee.

Sans came out of the steaming bathroom, looking hungrily at the fresh, fluffy waffles. They flipped the television on, giggling and snuggling, making the most of the quiet morning.

 

_Several months later,_

 

Frisk was finishing up some paperwork in the office. It had been a long day at the fundraiser, but they earned a lot of money to put toward some community events for the coming year. She looked at the clock, it was already 7pm, and she was meeting Sans at her mother's house. It was her birthday… sort of. It was the anniversary of when she fell to the Underground, which they celebrated as her birthday since she never knew her real one. They planned on having a few friends over, nothing too big, but she was excited nonetheless. After filing a few forms and accounting sheets, she grabbed her stuff and flipped the light off in the office. She had been promoted at the community center, having brought a lot of positive results to the community.

"You've worked really hard tonight, Roswald, why don't you call it a night?" she said to the new assistant. The rabbit-looking monster, whom she had met when he was very little, nodded happily as he placed the broom in the closet and flipped off the breaker of light switches as the two headed outside into the cool autumn air.

"Goodnight, ma'am!" he said, stepping into his older sister's car before taking off.

Frisk waved, and waited for her own ride. Alphys and Sans were picking her up on their way from the lab to Toriel's, so she sent Sans a quick text asking how far away they were.

 

**Sans: Almost there, don't worry**

 

A few minutes later, the burnt orange sedan pulled up to the center. Sans got out of the back seat, and held the car door open for Frisk to get in.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said, winking teasingly.

"I even got the seat warm for ya." He winked back before going around the back of the car to the other side. Alphys was played Shyren's new CD over the car's speakers, and turned it down to greet Frisk.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy Happy Birthday!" the lizard said jovially.

"Thank you Alphys! Is Undyne meeting us there?"

Once Sans had climbed in, Alphys turned back around and started pulling out of the parking lot. "Yeah, her and Papyrus are picking up some drinks. I can't believe it's been... how many years?!"

"Fifteen." Sans said, he smiled warmly, looking at Frisk.

"Dang! That feels like forever ago…" Alphys said. She turned the car, just a few more blocks and they'd be at Toriel's. "Hard to believe that shy, little kid in the Underground was you, Frisk!"

Frisk didn't know a ton about her past before falling down, besides the terrible orphanage and the trauma of being chased up the mountain, but she knew she was about 8 or 9 year old, and it took a long time before she felt comfortable speaking out-loud.

They pulled up to Toriel's cozy home just outside of town, the lights were dark inside. "Huh… Toriel said she was gonna run a few errands. We must've beaten everyone else here!" Alphys said.

Frisk pulled out her spare key, and opened the front door with Sans and Alphys close behind, carrying wrapped boxes.

"SURPRISE!" A little over a dozen folks, mostly monsters and a few other human friends, jumped up as she flipped on the light switch. Frisk jumped, startled, and then covered her mouth is surprise.

"Ummm.. hi!" she said, feeling timid from the shock. Everyone laughed, and one by one greeted her and hugged her. At some point, someone turned on music, and the party took off from there. Toriel made Frisk's favorite foods, Undyne had brought drinks, Papyrus made snacks, and Sans was there when she got overwhelmed. It was a lot of people, many she didn't expect to be there. Even Asgore, who kept his distance from Toriel for a while, had come and was helping her clean up a little throughout the party.

She opened a few gifts: some clothes, some movies, gift cards. It had all been one huge surprise. It had gotten late, and a few people talked about leaving pretty soon. Frisk said goodbye to each of them, feeling a little tired. After about an hour, there was just about 8 of them left.

"Hey, I got a surprise for you outside…" Sans said, pulling her out of a conversation with Alphys.

"I'll be right back," Frisk said, apologizing for leaving so abruptly.

Sans held her hand and guided her outside behind Toriel's house, and they sat underneath a large willow tree on the hill a few hundred feet away. The sky was perfectly clear, the stars twinkling. Most of the trees still had their leaves attached, but even in the dark of night Frisk could see that they had turned into a variety of fiery colors.

"Did you plan this party, Sans?" she asked, huddling up to him for warmth.

"Eh… I did my fair share… So listen…" Sans said, adjusting himself so he faced her straight on. "I know we haven't been together very long, but I've known you for a long time and… I got you a special present for your birthday." He reached into his pocket and produced a small white box.

* * *

 

Inside, the remaining guests were huddled up against the sliding glass door that looked into the back field.

"Can you see anything?" Undyne asked impatiently.

"No… not quite yet, he hasn't gotten the box out." Papyrus said.

"What is TAKING so LONG!?" Alphys said, her excitement was uncontrollable.

"He has been planning this for so long… are you all sure we should be watching?" Toriel asked.

"Oh….wait… the box is out!" Papyrus exclaimed! They turned the lights off so they could get a better view.

"Oooooh I think she just opened it!" They all gasped, and Alphys let out a high-pitched "AWWW!" from Frisk's reaction after opening the box.

"He's… putting it on her finger!" Papyrus said. "Hooray!"

Toriel felt tears welling up in her eyes, and sniffed, smiling. And then gasped. "Oh dear! They seem to have disappeared! Where have they gone?"

"HAHA! Those two lovebirds started rolling down that hill! She hugged him so hard they both fell over!" Undyne was laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> Main Theme from film "American Beauty"  
> "Such Great Heights" cover by Iron & Wine


	7. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans celebrate his proposal, then later, Frisk worries when he doesn't come home from work on time

They burst the apartment door wide open, violently kissing against the wall. Sans slammed the door shut as he pressed a hand against Frisk's shoulder, pushing her hard against the interior of the door. She pushed him back, her palms resting on his chest. Frisk's eyes were shut tight, while Sans could hardly stand to look at anything but her. The way her cheeks flushed a peachy red when she was excited or embarrassed, how her eyebrows furrowed and then flung upwards when he hit a sweet spot; he couldn't resist.

He insisted on letting Alphys driving them home, as Frisk had enjoyed a few glasses of champagne at the conclusion of her birthday party. Her cheeks were bright red to show for it, too. He knew every button on her to push to make her head spin wildly. He picked her up over one of his shoulders and carried her to his… _their_ bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and started undressing her. She mumbled as he removed her shoes...her clothes…until she was down to stockings and underwear. Frisk glanced down at him, as he had paused to stare at her. Like a child, she smiled while she thrashed her arms around, punching the sheets, "Why am I the only one getting naked here?!" She stopped her mini-tantrum to giggle, tilting her head backwards.

He pressed one of his hands under her shirt and firmly upon her lower abdomen, and letting a pulse of bright blue magic ripple across her skin. She felt a cold chill emit goose bumps across her body. Her body went limp and Sans, using the hand that was already under her sweater, lifted her up by the shirt and then pulled it off. As she felt back onto the bed her head bounced up and down off the bed several times before it finally rested softly on the pillow. She stared longingly up at the skeleton as he started to take off his own clothes. As soon as he did, Sans climbed on top of her again, hungrily kissing and biting her neck. Frisk felt a surge of energy, holding him by the pelvis and then flipping the skeleton onto his back.

"Woah, easy there, honey…" he said, smiling. She dropped her head down to meet his throbbing erection, teasing it with he hands and tongue. Sans looked down at her, propping himself up on his elbows to get a good view, only to instinctively shut his eyes with each wave of pleasure. He felt himself coming close to an orgasm, so he pulled Frisk off and pushed her on her knees, face-first into their pillows. He put his member up to her entrance, teasing her for a second to make sure she was warmed up enough, and then thrust every inch of him into her roughly. She gasped, inhaling in surprise, but as he started setting a rhythm she began to moan loudly into one of the pillows. As the pressure became more intense, she eventually began biting down on the pillow, trying desperately not to be too loud (especially after their neighbors complained).

Frisk felt his bony hand slap her supple ass, and then scratch it gently as he continued to plummet deeper and deeper into her. She screamed his name into the pillow as her body shivered with an earth-shattering orgasm. She let her body rest as he continued thrusting into her, until Sans reached his hands out to both of her shoulders, pulling her back up. "Who ever said you were done?"

Frisk lost count of the number of times she climaxed before Sans pulled her out, flipped her over, and then shot his hot cum into her mouth. He knelt in front of her, frozen for a moment, before slowly leaning down on top of Frisk. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 

_Frisk woke up on a cold, stone floor. Bright, yellow sunlight flooded the room, making it naturally warm and cozy. The stained glass windows made the sunlight a warm amber hue, enhancing the colors of the already orange and red tiles. As she began to get up, she recognized where she was. The columns on either side of the corridor stretched tall up to the high ceilings; every little sound echoed endlessly. As she stood, she noticed a darkened figure approaching from across the room._

_"Sans?" she asked._

_He stepped out of the shadows, his left eye burning blue with fiery flecks of yellow. His usual smiled seemed forced, like he was in pain. "Sans, what wrong?" she took a step back in fear. This was not like him, and why were they back in the Underground?_

_"Dirty…" he raised a hand directly toward her. The sunlight coming through the windows faded, and it became cold. "Brother…" his arm swooped, catching ahold of her soul and knocking her into one of the pillars. "KILLER."A large, monstrous skull appeared behind him, and the last thing Frisk remembered was a large flash of light._

* * *

 

She shot up out of bed, panting, in a cold sweat. Frisk saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet, so it must've been early She creeped out of their room and into the bathroom. Dreams like this were unfortunately common, but nothing she hadn't been used to at this point. This time it took her a little longer to calm down.

Once she had steadied her breathing, she quietly crawled back into the warm bed. She snuggled up to Sans, affectionate as ever, and he sleepily rolled over and snuggled her in return.

"Everything all right, sweetie?" he asked. _He's asleep, isn't he?_ She thought.

"Y…yeah, why?" she asked.

"You have tears in your eyes." He said, rubbing one of his thumbs under one of her eyes, and she felt the residual tears from her nightmare start to escape.

"I'm fine…just had a bad dream again. I'm okay."

Sans finally rubbed his eyes open so he could make sure for himself that she was all right. He found her eyes staring back at him, her face tired and splotchy from crying. "Hey, hey…what's wrong?" He sat up, pulling Frisk with him. She let out a few sniffles, finally admitting to herself that she was crying.

"Just shaken up… I know it was just a dream, but it was a little too real this time." She cracked a smile, looking at him longingly. _He would never do that… he has good control over his powers…doesn't he?_

They sat on the bed snuggling until dawn began to break, and both of them felt sleepy again, and they crawled back under the sheets. A little more than an hour later, Frisk's alarm went off from her phone, and she rolled over groggily to turn it off and get ready for work. When she swiped the screen, she noticed a barrage of unread text messages. She opened a few, most congratulating the engagement, some asking for wedding dates. She smiled, and leaned over to kiss Sans on the head before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

Frisk hated it when Sans walked home by himself in snowstorms. It was a heavy blizzard for so late in February, and it was going to be a brutal last "hurrah" for winter. She had taken the day off because of a cold, but still worked from home. Bundled up in blankets on the couch, a box of tissues beside her, she stared outside the window, hoping to see him walking down the sidewalk. He should've been home hours ago. She tried calling him with no response from his phone; no messages, nothing. If his phone had died he would have Alphys send a message if he was going to be late. But Alphys was away that week, so Sans was at the lab by himself today.

She clicked her phone off, and put it in the pocket of her pajama pants. She threw on a hoodie and a puffy winter jacket, along with a pair of tall boots. _Phone, check. Keys, check…_ She stepped outside and locked the door.

Very few cars were driving since it was going to take a while for a plow to reach their street. The sidewalks were covered in deep snow, all of the small shops and cafes were closed for the night. Frisk could hardly see streetlights on the next block because of how hard the snow fell. But she had to find him.

At first, it felt good to get out of the apartment after being cooped up all day, but it was rough getting through the snow drifts. She kept her hands in her pockets, only realizing after several blocks that she had left her gloves at home. The lab was usually only a twenty minute walk from their apartment, but she had already been out for forty-five. She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering. Frisk prayed to herself that she would run into him on her way, but after another few blocks, she realized she had taken a wrong turn in a part of town she didn't know. She was lost.

"FUCK!" she looked at the street sign, not recognizing the name at all, and started to re-trace her steps back. A few more blocks, and nothing. She finally gave up and pulled out her phone to check a map…still no messages from Sans.

She realized where she had turned wrong, and decided to pick up the pace a little to try and keep warm. A large gust knocked her backwards onto her butt, but she kept going after hunching over and coughing, letting the mucus get launched into a nearby trash bin.

She saw the large industrial laboratory, and smiled. Her head started to spin, exhaustion catching up to her. She leaned on a nearby streetlight, trying to catch her breath. She shook herself awake a little, and clumsily made her way to the lab's entrance, and rang the buzzer. No response. She pulled out her guest card and swiped the slot by the door, and it beeped loudly. She pulled the heavy door open, and had to slam it shut because of the wind. There were still many lights on; he must not have left yet.

"Saaaaaaaans?" her voice didn't carry far since it had been sore for a couple of days, but she didn't mind. Thankfully the lab was kept pretty warm, but she was still damp and shivering. She poked her head around a few of the hallways and testing rooms, even searching the bathroom. She even checked his office, and there was no sign of him, but his phone and knapsack were by his chair.

Eventually, she found a room she hadn't been in before, and knocked on the door. With no reply, she lifted the handle and opened it up. The room was bright lit, almost painfully so. She saw Sans sitting at the table, quiet and still. His head was down and tilted, resting on his folded arms on the table. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at his face. He was fast asleep, light bags under his eyes. She let out a relieved sigh, and ventured back to his office to grab a few things. She plugged in his phone, grabbed his hoodie and a spare blanket he always kept at the lab. She quietly returned to the room he was in, wrapped the blanket across his shoulders, and snuggled up in his sweatshirt up against the wall.

 

* * *

 

_She was walking around the lab…it was dark and not as quietly as it normally was. The machinery down below was operating, but other sounds came out of the various testing rooms. Some rooms just had people talking…some screaming…some didn't sound real._

_There was a room at the end of the hallways, with a strange light coming through the cracks. Frisk continued to walk past the horrifying sounds and opened the door that was calling to her. She twisted the handle, pushing it open slowly. She stepped inside, and gasped at the sight._

_There was a large machine at the far wall, churning and spitting hot smoke from the pipes that came out of the floor. There was a dark-cloaked figure facing the contraption, and half-way between Sans was also facing away from her._

_"Sans, what's going on?" it felt surreal trying to talk to him, but she couldn't understand why. There was a droning noise coming from the cloaked figure, and Sans turned around to face her. His eyes were blank, his cheesy smile felt forced and uncomfortable. He stepped forward toward her, holding his arm out, and the door shut loudly behind her. He lifted the other arm, and she was pinned up against the cold metal door. The dark figure at the other end of the room swooped toward her and phased through Sans so he was face to face with her._

_"Fffffffff-rrrrrrrr-iiiiiiiii-sssssssss-kkkkkk…."_

_Both the dark figure and Sans thrusted their hands around her neck, and she could feel her air passages close. Sans' hand traveled down over her heart, and she felt the unreasonably strong hand force its way through her ribs._

* * *

 

 

She jumped up, her face covered in cold sweat, her face aching from being pressed up against the wall. Sans was gone.

Frisk tried to sit up, but her legs wouldn't cooperate; still numb from sleeping. Her clothes were still damp from the snow, so she must not have been asleep long. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling her head spin a little, and heard footsteps running down the hallway beyond the door. He placed something on the chair he had sat on and knelt down next to her, stroking her cheek, and then Frisk felt a warm cloth on her head, and whimpered. She squinted her eyes open to see a very concerned Sans.

"I brought you a change of clothes…you looked damp. Why didn't you wake me?" his voice cracked, as he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry I never called…it was a long day and I-" Frisk placed a finger up to his mouth, and he took the hand into his own. "You're freezing cold, too? Shit...I…" A chill ran through her body, and Sans instantly picked her up. "I'm gonna bring you to the green house, we gotta get you warm." Holding her close, her grabbed the dry clothes and towel from the chair and let her rest in his arms.

He walked briskly down the hall toward the elevator. She felt her face warm up as her face blushed a hard red before she felt it spread through to her eyes and the shock of her dream and the intense pain through her body made her eyes start to leak tears. "Ssshhhh…hey, it's okay, I got you." She covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down. After a short ride on the elevator, Sans stepped into the greenhouse, and sat her down on the bench. She was still petrified by the nightmare, but didn't want to worry Sans any more than he already was.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Frisk had finally warmed back to her normal temperature. Frisk stood up, and began undressing to change into the dry clothes. She removed each layer, and eventually her boots, and stood half-naked for a few moments, letting her skin absorb the warm air. It felt good on her tired muscles. She looked down at Sans, who was looking at her with equal parts longing and concern. "Feeling better?"

She nodded as she pulled up the scrubs pants, knotting the drawstring and unfolded the oversized sweatshirt to throw over her head. Sans reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist, and then stood up; they locked eyes. "You could've died walking over here…you were already sick and you nearly froze to death…and it's my fault." Sans grabbed her shoulders, trying not to squeeze too hard despite his state of distress. He leaned down to kiss her, releasing a loud exhale when he felt her skin was finally warm again. He nuzzled her closely, and she pulled him in tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "Out of the Ground, Into the Stars",   
> and "You've Come A Long Way... (But You're Not Done Yet!)" from Songs from Mt. Ebott


	8. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans go to work, but something goes wrong on the way home

            In the morning, after the snow had settled and the sidewalks were shoveled, they walked back to their apartment together. They were both starving, having not had dinner, so they decided to make pancakes when they got home. Frisk immediately took a shower when they got home to warm up; she noticed her nose was stuffy on their way back. She let the water get nice and hot, which she almost never did, but it felt so good. She dried off, and wrapped herself in a towel until she could put on some dry clothes in the bedroom.

            As she stepped out, she saw Sans mixing batter in the kitchen. The lights in his eyes were a little dim, which she came to know meant that he was tired. She tucked part of the towel under her arm, and placed each of her hands on either side of his jaw. “You need to go sleep Sans, you’re exhausted.”

            He gave her his cheesy smile, “Nah, too lazy.” Sans winked, as he set down the bowl and reached for the frying pan in one of the lower cabinets. He jerked forward a little, almost falling. “I’m fine, I-”

            “No, go to bed, please Sans, you’re exhausted!”

            “And you’re hungry!”

            “That doesn’t matter right n-”

            Sans swayed forward, Frisk caught him. “I’m sorry.”

            “No…” she sighed. “You’re exhausted, not sorry.”

            Sans, in a burst of energy that only occurs when you are sleepy, giggled helplessly as Frisk dragged him to bed. He was still laughing, as she let him flop onto his side of the bed, and she kissed his skull before opening a drawer in her dresser that had her pajamas. She let the towel drop, and grabbed some sweatpants and one of Sans’s t-shirts that she liked to wear.

            After she had gotten dressed, she noticed Sans was already fast asleep, so we returned to the kitchen to finish what he started. The pancakes took less time to make than she thought, so she made some drip coffee and sat on the couch, watching the news silently. It was still weird to see Asgore on TV so much, but he was really making a difference with Monster Rights organizations, and the government was pretty compliant too. After all…they wanted peace with monsters as much as monsters wanted peace on the surface.

            After about an hour of news, you heard a yawn come from the bedroom, and looked up to see a sleepy but more well-rested Sans.

            “Good morning, sexybones.” She said as he dropped himself onto the couch.

            “Mmmmmm hi….” He was still very tired.

            “Let me heat up breakfast,” As she stood up, she felt his bony hand reach up and grab her wrist. In a split second, she had landed on top of him, her lips firmly pressed against his teeth.

            “Mmmmmf…” she moaned. She pulled away quickly and then pecked him on his forehead. “Nice try; breakfast first!” she teased. He groaned, equal parts disappointed and amused. “Wanna grab yourself some coffee?”

            Sans got up, and poured himself a large mug of coffee while Frisk placed a stack of pancakes into the microwave. “Can you pour me a cup? And leave some room for cream?”

 

            Work at the community center was busy, but at least she knew Sans would be walking her home tonight. Her heart ached to see him again. Since she was alone that night, she had taken care of bringing the trash out before it got dark. She put away some paperwork, and packed up her bag. Frisk pulled out her phone to check her messages, _10:06, No New Messages_.

            “Huh…” she dialed Sans, and put the phone on speaker as she grabbed her coat. It rang a few times before he picked up.

            “ _Hello?”_

“Hey Sans! Heading over, yet?”

            “ _Ummm, soon, Alphys and I still need to clean up before we leave for the night_.”

            You took a deep breath, “Can I walk over and meet you there? I promise not to freeze or get mugged.” She heard him laugh over the phone.

            “ _All right, I’ll see if Alphys can give us a ride…I love you.”_

“Love you too, Sansy.” She clicked the phone off, and started to turn off the breakers to the lights in the building. She learned from when she got mugged to carry a pocket knife on her keychain. Luckily, the walk was uneventful, and when she reached the lab she pressed the buzzer, and the door clicked as it unlocked for her.

            She walked through the labyrinthine lab, reaching a large experiment room where Sans and Alphys had spent the past few weeks working in. She waited in the hallway, looking in through the window. Sans was adjusting something on a large machine, while Alphys jotted down notes in a notebook. Frisk saw him rub his forehead with one of his hands, and then noticed her in the hallway. He wave, and she could see him mouth through the window “ _Be out in a minute”_ before grabbing a large sheet on the floor to cover the machine. Alphys turned to see what had gotten his attention, and then smiled and waved, both of which Frisk returned back to her.

            Sans came out of the room, and removed the safety goggles from his face. “Hey beautiful, sorry we ran late” he said, pecking her on the cheek.

            “It’s okay, I know how busy you get.” She nuzzled her nose against his cheekbone as Alphys stepped out of the room, turned a key to lock it shut.

            “Get a r-room, you two lovebirds!”Alphys teased as they made their way down the hallway. Frisk stuck her tongue, and returned to doting on her fiancé. The three of them loaded into Alphys’s car, and she pulled out of the parking lot. Sans sat directly behind Alphys, with Frisk in the back with him behind the passenger seat.

            “So, Alphys, speaking of lovebirds, when are you and Undyne finally getting hitched?” Frisk asked.

            “Oh! Well, we were thinking of taking a trip, since we haven’t travelled to far away from Mount Ebbott, and one of Undyne’s friend said that they knew a nice lake nearby, and we were thinking of spending a couple weeks together.”

            “Ohhh, that sounds so nice!” Frisk sighed. “are you waiting for Undyne to get some time off?”

            “Yeah, that and the experiment we’re finishing right now at the lab.” Alphys replied, sounding a little exhausted. “Almost there, right Sans?”

            Sans nodded, looking over at Frisk, wondering what she would want when they got married. He saw a bright light behind her and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Sir, sir?” The voice was unfamiliar. Sans felt a light being flashed in his eye sockets.

            “Oh-oh m-my god! Sans, you’re awake!” He opened his eyelights to see Alphys and a stranger looking down at him. Alphys was shaking, and had a large bump on her head.

            “Wh-what happened?” Sans asked.

            “Some d-drunk asshole hit us; he t-boned the passenger side, a-and…” He froze. _Frisk…_ he looked at Alphys with panic. “She’s…umm…”

            Sans sat up quickly, realized he was laying on the pavement. His head spun, and the stranger caught him before he hit the ground.

            “Toriel is coming to get us, so she can heal you… but Frisk is being brought to the hospital.” Alphys explained. “The ambulance just left.”

            The large goat-woman pulled up a few minutes later, and Alphys helped bring a very quiet Sans into the back of the car. He was so shaken from the accident, but he couldn’t focus on one thought for very long. As they drove, he felt something burning in his soul.

            “Bring me to the hospital.”

            “Wh-what?” Alphys turned in surprise and worry.

            “Sans, I don’t think tha-”

            The blue flame in his eye flared up, “we need to be there with her.”

            “Papyrus is there with Undyne, she isn’t alone, Sans.” Alphys said, holding her hands out to try and calm him down.

            Toriel exhaled loudly, and pulled the car over. Alphys looked at her, confused. “Sans…I will heal you and drive over. But you must promise to remain calm while we are there. And no teleporting.” She said sternly.

            Sans nodded; he knew he had to comply. He opened his door so Toriel could heal him in his seat, and soon enough they were on their way to the hospital.

            They parked in the visitor lot, and met up with Papyrus and Undyne in the lobby. Both of them looked very nervous. “Where is she?” Sans asked. Both of them hesitated, so he asked again. “Papyrus, PLEASE, where is she?!”

            Papyrus put a hand on Sans’s shoulder. “She’s in surgery right now…she should be okay, but…it may be a little while.”

            Papyrus and Undyne had saved a few seats in the waiting room for their friends, and everyone except Sans sat and talked quietly. Every once in a while, they would glance over and try to include him, but it wasn’t very effective.

            After about two hours, a doctor walked in with a clipboard. He looked down, and then looked back up, spotting the group of monsters sitting in one of the corners, and approached them. “Hello, are you here for Frisk Dreemur?”

            Sans’s head perked up, “Can we see her?”

            “In a little while, but I should catch you up on her status.”

            Sans’s mind went kinda blank, but he absorbed that she was on a lot of painkillers, had some head trauma, and probably wouldn’t be out for a day or so. His mind blurred as he walked down the hallway with Toriel and the doctor. He felt his soul pulse the closer he got to her room, and before he knew it he was standing there at the foot of her bed, with Toriel sitting by her daughter’s side.

            She was only injured on her upper body; a large bandage wrapped around the arm that was closest to the other car’s impact. The wrap crawled up her arm and around the shoulder, and also wrapped around the back of head.

            Toriel picked up the arm that was unwrapped, and glanced down at Frisk’s engagement ring. “You know…I didn’t have time to look at it during the party…” she admitted, sniffling. Sans snapped out of his hazy stupor and glanced up at Toriel. She looked like she had after her and Asgore lost their children. Although her voice was sweet, she had also had a level of command in it. But in this moment, she looked like all the hope in the world had been lost. Sans had always been close to Toriel, thankful that she was so accepting and warm, and he knew just how important Frisk was to her.

 

* * *

 

 

_Frisk had just finished their first day of middle school, and entered Toriel’s office exhausted and very anxious._

_“Hello my child! How was your day today? Are you classes interesting?” When Toriel looked up, she looked up, and her eyes widened with surprise. Frisk was wearing a bright pink bow just above their bangs, and the blush in their cheeks nearly matched the color. Frisk never wore anything particularly masculine or feminine, so Toriel was a little intrigued._

_“I…I wanna thank you for never imposing upon me that I was a girl.” Frisk raised their right arm and rubbed the left elbow, her feet fidgeting. “But…I know I’m a girl, and I want to be…” She looked up; her eyelids became red and splotchy, holding back tears._

_“Oh…my dear…you know I will always love you. Have you been thinking about this for a long time?” Toriel stood up and held Frisk’s dainty hands._

_Frisk nodded, “yeah. I want everyone to call me a girl, but I’m scared they won’t treat me the same.” Her eyes squished closed, regretful that this caused a few tears to wet her cheek._

_Toriel took a small charm bracelet off, and wrapped it around one of Frisk’s wrists. The lone charm was a small heart with a precious, red stone in the middle. Toriel had brought it with her from the Underground._

_“I have such a brave, sweet child. Our friends would never think any different of you, because we love you beyond any labels.” Toriel brushed some of Frisk’s hair away from the crying face._

_Toriel wanted Frisk to tell everyone at her own pace, so that night she invited over Sans and Papyrus. Frisk stayed in her room until they got there, and she heard Papyrus brashly offer Toriel to help cook. Hearing steps come up the staircase, Frisk breath was held, and adjusted the new ribbon bow that Toriel picked up on their way home._

_“Hey kiddo, how was your d-” Sans looked down at Frisk, and his cheekbones were dusted with a light blue._

_“Hi Sans…” Frisk looked up at her, shaking a little._

_It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts. “Oh.” He thought hard, trying to think of a joke to break the tension, but then realized that it might’ve been in poor taste. Frisk looked adorable._

_“So I’m…I’m a girl, Sans.”_

_“All right.”_

* * *

 

The ring around Frisk’s finger had two diamonds on either side of a red stone, the same one Sans recalled Frisk had worn a lot when she was younger. Toriel helped Sans get the gem out of the old bracelet so he could have the ring custom made for Frisk.

The same left arm that the ring was on had a large IV needle in it, connected to an odd bad with liquid on a stand behind her bed. It made Sans feel extremely uncomfortable, but he averted his gaze back to Toriel, who sat patiently still near Frisk’s side. She met his gaze, and stood up.

“I don’t believe I will be able to stay here all night, as much as I deeply wish to. The doctor said one of us may stay through the night if we wish.” Toriel rested a hand on his shoulder, and left silently back to the lobby.

Sans slowly took her seat by the bed, and cupped his hands around her left hand. He rested his head on the hands, and felt his soul sink back into a deep corner of his being. He heard a mumble come from her and looked up.

“I couldn’t save…” she said, her eyes still shut. It had been a while since Frisk had talked about saving or loading, but Sans asked her to never use that power again. “I couldn’t save you, Sans.” He felt her hand curl into a fist. He raised a hand up to her face, and the moment he did her eyes shot open.

“I COULDN’T SAVE YOU,” she gasped. “IT’S MY FAULT, NO, YOU CAN’T BE DEAD.” Her face was panicked and in pain, and she reach a hand out to him as if she was falling. Her breathing became rushed and heavy, and a cold sweat coated her brow. “DON’T LEAVE!” At that point, a nurse had rushed in and adjusted some with the IV. Frisk’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was unconscious once more.

Sans looked at the nurse, annoyed. She apologized, but continued to write something down on a clipboard and then left. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "We Are Energy" by Jill Andrews  
> "Tompkins Square Park" by Mumford & Sons


	9. Try Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk can finally leave the hospital, but still feels off, so Sans tries something to help.

When Frisk woke up again, this time out of dreamless sleep, she saw Sans fast asleep in the chair to her left. She vaguely remembered the events of the car crash. She remembered Alphys trying to call 911, trying to explain what happened over Frisk’s scream of pain, calling for Sans to wake up before going unconscious herself.

            She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright, fluorescent lights. A nurse came in and asked her a few questions, changed the bandages around her arm and removed the ones from her head. “You’ve had some head injuries, so we have informed your friends who came last night to expect you to have some memory loss, and possibly some other effects that we haven’t witnessed yet. Your arm seems to be doing much better, but it will still take a while for it to heal completely. If you are comfortable enough, you should be able to leave this evening.” Frisk looked for a clock, and found one above the door, _9:48am_.

            Frisk nodded to show she understood, and the nurse left to get her some water. Her mouth tasted funny, and she realized she must’ve been on some heavy painkillers. After a few minutes, she reached for the remote and turned on the television in the hospital room. The volume was louder than she thought, and she quickly tried to turn the volume down so it wouldn’t wake Sans; but it didn’t work.

            “Oh, Frisk, you’re awake.” He sat up to get closer to her, reaching a hand up to her cheek; he probably would’ve been crying if he wasn’t already so emotionally exhausted.

            “Are you okay? Your skull was cracked after the accident and I was scared that you…” she shut her eyes and smiled, relief flooding her thoughts.

Sans stroked her cheek, “I’m fine, Tori already patched me up and then we came straight here.” He went in to hug her gently. 

 

 

“That’s it, dear, take slow steps.” Toriel was close to Frisk’s left side, helping her climb the steps to the apartment. She set Frisk down gently on the couch, and helped Sans with some dishes that had been sitting in the sink since the day before.

Sans got Frisk some tea, plugged her phone into a charger, and grabbed her favorite kids’ movie to put on the TV to cheer her up. Sans tried hard to get Toriel to leave, worried that she would smother Frisk a little too much. But Toriel began to make her way out the door relatively quickly, knowing Frisk was getting overwhelmed.

“Call me tomorrow afternoon, all right?” Toriel kissed her daughter on the head, “I’m just across town if you need anything.” Sans thanked her, and she had gone pretty quickly after that. After the movie ended, the apartment had gotten dark with the sunset, and Sans held Frisk in his arms in the quiet for a little while. “Wanna go to bed, honey?” Frisk nodded, and began the difficult process of getting up from the couch.

Sans helped Frisk change into some comfier clothes, and laid her down gingerly on the newly-made bed. “What would I do without you, Sans?” She asked, her voice became peaceful as she got comfortable in the familiar bed.

He kissed her left hand, “I could ask you the same thing.”

He crawled under the sheets next to her, praying in his head that she would have a peaceful night. But his hopes didn’t become a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

_She woke up in their bed, the bandages around her arm were gone. She stretched the arm out, it seemed fine. Frisk turned to see Sans wasn’t in bed next to her any more. She looked around the room, and then got up to look for him. “Sans?” She checked the now-vacant second bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom. He wasn’t anywhere. She decided to go outside to search for him, calling his name._

_The streets and sidewalks were desolate, and a thick fog hung in the air. She walked down the sidewalk, and came upon a street that she knew she didn’t remember, she could just barely make out the silhouette of a figure in the distance. “Sans? What are you doing?”_

_Even though the figure still stood far away from her, the voice seemed to be right in her ear. “When are you going to give up your powers? How much longer are you going to torment me?”_

_Frisk froze, confused. She hadn’t used her ability to SAVE or LOAD since they came up from the underground. “You know I don’t do that anymore.”_

_“But you haven’t gotten rid of those powers.” It was definitely Sans’s voice, but it was deep and gritty._

_“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. How would I even do that.”_

_The bright blue she recognized from his magic abilities flickered through the fog. “Just give up…I did.” As he stepped forward, she saw a large crack through his skull, like he had after the car accident. She covered her mouth in horror, and the crack splintered and the fragments of bone started breaking off. From the inside of his head, a large mass broke out like it was violently escaping the shell of an egg. A large, monstrous skull had replaced Sans’s; and the rest of his bones grew to match the size. Soon, a large skeletal beast was before her, growling and clawing into the pavement of the street, leaving large grooves._

_Frisk stepped away in fear, but as she did, the beast bounded toward her, its eyes meeting hers as she felt everything crumble around her._

 

* * *

 

 

She shot up in bed, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her arm, and leapt out of the bed, pressing her back up against the wall. Sans groaned as he flipped on the lamp on his end table and turned to see her awake and out of bed. His eyes widened and he got up, to go to her side.

            Frisk panted, clutching her chest with her left hand, and slid down the wall so she was now sitting up against it. She winced in pain, as a bright light shot out her chest, and remained in front of her.

            Sans crawled over to her on his knees, and carefully placed his hands under the bright light. “Frisk, I love you, you know that, right? You need to tell me exactly what you are feeling right now.”He had only seen her soul a few times, but never like this.

“I feel terrified, and empty, and incomplete.” She breathed heavily, feeling nauseous and uneasy from her soul leaving her body. Sans guided her left hand to cup the bright light in her hands from underneath. “Oh god, Sans, it hurts so much,” she choked out.

The warm light of the soul on her face made her look even more radiant, despite the cuts and bruises from the accident. He held is hands up underneath hers, “I know what to do to help, but you need to trust me.” He waited until she made eye contact with him, and then made a gesture with his head to get her to answer.

“I always trust you.” She said, nodding.

Sans lifted his hands away, and used them to bring his soul forward out of his chest. Frisk looked a little frightened, but held her position, keeping complete focus on his hands. He persuaded his soul towards hers, until they could feel each other’s souls just barely touching. “This is going to be very intense, but I promise you will feel better soon.”

He pushed his soul further against hers, until the two lights began to fuse together, creating a strong, pure white light that flooded the room. Frisk’s head flung backwards, and her breathing became rapid. She felt a rush of emotions, both good and bad, all at once. She tried to muffle a moan of agonizing tension.

Once the two souls were completely merged, her breathing hitched, and she felt a wave of relief as the pressure eased in her head. Two bursts of light ejected outwards; shooting straight into each of their chests. The sudden impact threw Sans onto his back and Frisk absorbed the shock since she was already up against the wall.

Sans heaved himself up on his hands, and scooted forward up to Frisk, holding her pale face in his bony hands. Frisk mouth broke into a relieved smile, her face looking exhausted but much more relaxed than before. Sans also felt a warm buzzing through his bones, there was something in Frisk’s soul that lingered within him. Human determination was a powerful thing…it made him feel an odd sense of confidence.

“You soul is so warm…so strong…” she whispered. There was an overwhelming tingle inside of her, feeling some of his magic inside of her. The skin around her injuries glowed faintly, and she collapsed as the glow faded.

Sans caught Frisk in his arms, knowing it wouldn’t hurt her to hold her a little tighter. “Oh kid…you have no idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "Tears of Joy" from the film Inside Out  
> "It's Raining Somewhere Else" Jazz Cover by insaneintherainmusic


	10. All We Can Do is Try...

            Frisk woke up peacefully, but something inside of her felt strange. She had expected to be in pain, considering she had slept through the night without taking another dose of painkillers. Her body still ached, but everything felt relatively normal, her head, her arm… her arm!

            She sat up quickly, and moved her right arm around a little. It felt sore, but it certainly wasn’t broken and unusable as it had before. _What the hell…?_ Then she remembered… the memory was foggy, but she remembered Sans pulling out her soul and then there was a rush of emotions and new memories; memories that weren’t hers.

            Frisk placed a hand over her chest, and felt her soul pulse with a strength that she hadn’t felt from it before. “I wanted to wait until a more romantic setting, but I couldn’t bear seeing you in pain like that.” Sans said groggily, as he sat up in bed next to her.

            “We…our…” Frisk was trying to remember what it was called, still trying to absorb everything that had happened.

            “Yeah, we soul melded. My magic helped to heal your injuries. I wish we could’ve done it right after the accident, but I thought it would be too intense for you. I…I should have waited.”

            Frisk shook her head, looking at Sans longingly. “No no no, th-thank you. I feel so much better.” She didn’t want to admit she still felt very shaky inside, but was beyond relieved that her injuries were taken care of. She scooted to the edge of the bed to go to the bathroom, and felt a wave of dizziness hit her when she tried to stand up.

            “Woah, hold on there, let me help you out.” Sans said, shuffling across the bed to steady her. Unfortunately, he too got a little dizzy and both of them flopped sideways onto the bed, with Frisk falling headfirst onto Sans’s lap. Once they had both steadied themselves, Frisk sat up and giggled loudly at their predicament.

            “Seems we’re both a little incapacitated, huh?” She sighed, stroking his cheek.

            Sans laughed a little, “Seems so,” he said, rubbing his face into her caressing hand. “Maybe later we can do it properly? Probably not today, but soon.” Frisk brought her hand down, and they intertwined their fingers together.

            “Are you sure you wanna wait?” Frisk joked, smiling. Sans nudged her, shaking his head. After snuggling for a little while, they eventually got up, and decided to call Toriel with the news.

 

* * *

 

         

   After a few weeks, Undyne and Alphys finally departed for their week away since the experiment was completed. They reported their findings to the government, and received a large boost in funding. They could hire a lab assistant and were each given a small pay bump themselves. Frisk and Sans took advantage of that opportunity to buy a house they had been looking at. It was just outside town, and was just the size they wanted. A couple of bedrooms, a nice kitchen, and even a small driveway in case they got a car of their own.

They moved in a few days after Undyne and Alphys got back, and had a short party to celebrate the new home. They even offered to Papyrus to let him move in, but he had decided to take the spare room at Toriel’s, so it would be easier for him to commute to the local school. Once everyone had left, Frisk started cleaning, despite being incredibly sleepy. Sans waved goodbye as the last party guests drove away, and snuck up behind her. His mouth dangerously close to her neck as she collected abandoned plates left out by the partygoers.

            “I think _dishes_ enough cleaning for a night, you should go lay down, its been a crazy couple of days.” The second he spoke, Frisk jumped, and stayed hunched over the coffee table as he finished talking.

            “All right, Sans.” She said, catching her breath.

            “Heh, sorry babe.” He pulled her in for a kiss, and Frisk held on desperately. She released a muffled moan.

            “I forgive you, silly.” She turned to go up the stairs, and winked over to Sans as she started to climb. “I’ll be waiting for you up there,” and she disappeared into their bedroom.

            He cleaned the living room adequately, and then followed her up to stairs, and found Frisk in a loose tank top and a pair of his boxers. She had a fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her face brightened when she saw him come into the room. She placed the book she was holding on the end table as Sans changed into sweatpants. He left his ribs exposed, knowing how much Frisk liked to feel them.

            He kneeled onto the bed, and he gazed at Frisk. Her warm, tender body was its beautiful soft peach color, and her dark brown eyes matched her messy hair that touched her shoulders. She joined him by sitting up and letting the blanket slide off. Sans held her hips, stroking Frisk up and down. She threw her arms him so her breasts rubbed up against his bare ribs.

            “Did you wanna try melding again?” She whispered curiously, hoping desperately to feel his soul.

            Sans smiled at her, gently lowering her down onto the pillows, and made a flowing motion above her that called her soul out in between them. Frisk placed her hand upon his sternum, and surprised him by using the residual magic from the last time that was still inside her to do the same with his soul. Sans gaped at her, breathless.

            “I was hoping that would work,” she admitted, her voice deep and silky.

            “You’re full of surprises, beloved…”

            They souls gently floated up against one another, pressing closely. Frisk gasped loudly; her heart racing. “Oh god, Sans…” Sans was shaking, eyes closed, concentrating on the emotions rushing through her.

            “Come to me, Frisky…you gotta guide you soul into mine,” he encouraged longingly. Frisk exhaled, and closed her eyes, trying to push her soul closer into his. She felt a familiar buildup of pressure throughout her body, and pushed herself harder into him, crashing the barrier between the souls. Sans cried out, feeling the wave of pleasure rip through his being; their thoughts exchanged through the connection.

_There is nothing I want more than to spend my life loving you._

_I want to stay here, holding you in my arms for as long as you’ll let me._

_I can feel you fear._

_I know._

_I know you want more,_

_But I don’t think we can._

_I want to try, for you._

_Really?_

_Are you sure?_

_I do, I think it’ll work. It’s just a gonna be a bit more complicated is all._

_Are you ready?_

_I…I don’t know._

_…_

_Do you really think it’ll work?_

_All we can do is try._

_... then I’m ready._

 

            “SANS!” Frisk called out, the sound resonated for a few seconds before fading away. Like the time before, the lights burst shot outwards back to their rightful owners, but a smaller burst shot into Frisk’s abdomen, which made her shiver violently. Sans caught her as she lurched forward, stroking the back of her head with his boney hands.

            “Did it work?” he asked.

            “I’m not sure…I guess we’ll see.”

            “I love you…”

            “I love you, too.”

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "Forget" by Pogo  
> "Back Home" by Jill Andrews


	11. Hot Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans spend a day at work...and Frisk isn't feeling quite like her normal self.

            _Sans was standing in front of her, a hand tight around her neck. “I’ll never forgive you for what you did…for killing him.” Frisk struggled as she tried to escape, desperately trying to pull the strong hand away. She was able to get him to loosen his grip briefly._

_“Sans, that was Chara, don’t you remember?” The force of his hand closed her throat once more, and she loudly choked in response._

_“But you let it happen, you could’ve stopped it.” Sans pressed his face against hers to speak directly into Frisk’s ear. “You’ve made your choices…and now you’re gonna **have a bad time.** ”_

 

 

            Frisk shot up panting, feeling her neck to find a lack of skeleton fingers digging into her skin. When reality sank in, she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, and got up to get a cup of water.

            She fumbled around the kitchen a little, and settled on just using a mug that was on the drying mat, and filled it with water. She downed the entire cup in a few gulps, and stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before crawling back into their warm bed. Frisk was grateful that Sans was still asleep, despite wanting to be cuddled up in his arms after the nightmare. It took her another hour or so, but she eventually drifted off to sleep.

            When morning came, they both had to drag themselves away from bed so they could go to work. Since they lived close to Alphys and Undyne, they were able to all carpool to work together. Undyne was first, being dropped off at Toriel’s school, and then the community center for Frisk. Sans waved goodbye from the car, still unable to get over the events of the previous night. His yellow-lizard coworker noticed something his face bore a blissful smile, and mustered up some courage to ask him about it.

            “So, d-did you two have fun after we all l-left, last night?” she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

            Sans smirked, “Oh, you think something happened, huh?”

            Alphys giggled a little, “you h-have it written all over your face, Sans!” She glanced over at him quickly, noticing the same happy expression as he stared out the car window. “Is it p-possible, then? Can human and monster s-souls really…?” There was a long silence in the car; Sans wasn’t sure whether or not to tell her. “C’mon, I’m asking from a s-scientific standpoint.”

            Sans sighed, “Fine. YES.” He let his own words sink in before staring back out the window.

            “Are you g-going to try to biological approach, too?” Sans gave her an angry glare, “All right, all right… I guess I’ll just ask Frisk instead.”

 

 

            Frisk was busy typing up an email at work when she felt her phone buzz.

 **Alphys:** OMG YOU GUYS TOTALLY DID IT

 **Alphys** : I need all the details, you two are so cute

            _That didn’t take long…_ she thought. She wasn’t sure whether Sans told her directly or if Alphys figured it out for herself, but Frisk knew she’d have to spill the beans before further questions were asked.

 **Frisk** : Yeah, we did.

 **Frisk:** It was absolutely wonderful

 

She waited a few minutes before texting again. She wanted to ask Alphys if reproduction was possible, but the phone rang and she deleted the message. After several phone calls, the events at the community center had been finalized for the next few months. Frisk made some file folders for each one, confirmed all of the vendor contacts, and before long it was already evening. She smiled, knowing she’d be going home pretty soon, but it was quickly interrupted by a sharp throb in her abdomen. She had tried through the day to subdue some cramps and a a fevered headache, but she had barely noticed during the last few hours because she was so busy.

Luckily, Alphys pulled up in a her familiar orange car, which didn’t even look like it had been in a bad accident. Sans waved from the backseat as she climbed in.

“HOW WAS YOUR DAY, PUNK?” Undyne asked, turning down the car radio.

“It was fine,” Frisk said quieter than usual, which Sans noticed immediately.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

Frisk nodded, “Yea, just feeling kinda weird today, I’ll be all right.” She pecked him on the cheek, and leaned up against the skeleton as the car pulled away from the community center.

“So when are y-you two going to get married? You have a house now…” Alphys asked, trying not to pry more than she already had that day.

“YEA! YOU’VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR A WHILE!” Undyne cackled.

Frisk looked at Sans, a little flustered; they had been so busy that they hadn’t talked about having a wedding for a while. He returned her glance, and answered for the both of them. “Still working out the details, don’t worry, it’s not like we’re gonna get married without any of you.”

Frisk whispered a quick “thank you”, and then peeped up, “Speaking of which, how’s your domestic life going now that Papyrus is out?”

The two lady monsters giggled and blushed, “LIKE WE’RE GONNA TELL YOU!” Undyne said.

“Is that so? Alphys?” Sans asked, he didn’t even need to see her face to see the tinge of guilt.

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” Undyne asked brashly, and then looked over at her wife, her voice calmer. “Alphys?”

The yellow lizard sighed, “Sorry about p-prying earlier, Sans. I know that stuff is p-private… I was just so curious!” She said, knowing her defense wouldn’t make much of a difference.

Frisk was taken aback, “Wait, you asked him about it too?”

“I a-asked him first, actually. I-it’s just that…no one really knows what it’s like between a human and monster…it’s never been d-documented at least.”

            Frisk sighed, “Oh…” was all she could say.

            Soon enough, they had reached Frisk and Sans’s small house, and they said their goodbyes.

            They walked into the quiet house, flipping on the lights, and Frisk immediately went into the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?” She called to the other room.

            “Ummmmm… wanna have leftovers from the party?” Sans said, hanging up their coats.

            They each grabbed a plate of leftover pasta and finger food, and snuggled up on the couch and watched some old human movies. Just before it ended, Frisk shifted in Sans’s arms so she could looked at him. “Do I feel like I have a fever, babe?” she asked.

            Sans shrugged, “I’m not sure if I’m the expert in that area, I might have a thermometer lying around upstairs.” He raised a bony hand up to her head, “you seem a little warm, but that might just be from being snuggled up on the couch with a _hot_ monster.”

            They finished the last few minutes of the movie; Frisk took the dishes to the kitchen and Sans looked upstairs for the thermometer. He found it, and placed it on their bathroom sink for Frisk.

            She came back up after washing the dishes, and thanked Sans for the thermometer. She placed it in her mouth for about a minute, and then checked the temperature. “Geez…” she said, just loud enough for Sans to hear from the bed.

            “Everything ok?” he asked.

            “Probably, I’m a little warmer than I should be, this says 100 degrees Fahrenheit.” She shrugged, and put the thermometer into the medicine cabinet. “I’ll check again in the morning, I’m sure it’s fine.”

            She slipped into bed in just her underwear, and the exhaustion from the long day dragged her into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Sans…” Frisk lightly shook him. “Sans, wake up…” She asked again, this time getting a groan in response.

            “Yeah?” There was no response, so he turned to face her despite the room being completely dark. “What’s wrong?”

            “I’m really sorry, but…could we have sex right now…please?” she asked. Confused, Sans flipped on a light so he could see her face. She was sweating, her breath was heavy, and the underwear she went to bed in were on the floor next to the bed.

            “Ummm… can we do it tomorrow? We both have to go to work in a few hours, we should really-”

            “PLEASE, Sans…” She took one of his hands and placed it between her thighs.

            “What has gotten into you?” He asked, pulling his hand away.

            “I’m sorry…I tried getting myself off but it’s driving me crazy.” Her panting got rougher, her fingers digging into the skin on her hips. “It won’t go away, I don’t know what to do.”

            Sans held her hands in his to prevent her from scratching herself anymore. “Frisk…can humans go into heat?” He didn’t want to show it, but seeing her so desperate for some intimate attention made him turned on.

            Her eyes widened, “I…I don’t know. Not in the same way other species do but…” Sans grabbed her by the ass and pulled her in for a kiss. “Mmmmmmmmphh….” She moaned through her pursed lips.

            Sans pulled his boxers down, flipped the light switch back off. “If you want it…you’re gonna have to work for it.”

            In her desperate state, she was more than eager to please her partner. She started by stroking the glowing member above his pelvic bone, and then bent down to let it fill her mouth. Sans gasped, not expecting the oral foreplay, and felt his energy grow deep within him. He lifted her head up, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her on top of him.

            She fumbled around a little, her mind spinning violently, and guided his dick just outside the damp folds of her vagina. She slid her hips downwards, feeling relief at the sensation of being filled up. She winced a little, and then made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a growl.

            “Easy, there, Frisky…” Sans said, noticing her surge of energy as a dark, red glow pulsed from her chest.

            Once he was completely inside her, she tensed her muscles together to tease him, and then stroked the underside of his ribs. Sans shivered, trying hard to not let himself get carried away. “I’m serious, hon, don’t get carried away…” but his plea was in vain.

            Frisk thrusted her hips around him; gyrating herself in a way that she knew would make both of them feel good. “I can’t help it…Oh Saaaaaans…” His dick had hit a sweet spot within her, and it made her go nuts. Every breathe she exhaled was a shaky moan that was driving Sans crazy. He tried hard to control himself, but her heat was starting to catch up to him.

            Sans gripped her shoulders and pulled her off, and raised his right hand up toward her. His familiar blue magic pinned her down face first onto the bed, and he forcefully gripped his hands around her wrists. The adrenaline from the excitement and fear made Frisk pant faster, and she felt him approach her entrance…but something seemed different.

            When he pushed himself into her, the girth of his penis had nearly doubled. She screamed; her skin felt like it was on fire.

            Sans forced himself into her again and again, growling as his primal desires took over his every thought. “You wanted more…be careful what you ask for.” He changed his angle slightly to hit her g-spot, and grinned wickedly hearing her cry out when he found it.

            “I can’t…I can’t take it….” She moaned; the pressure inside her surpassed what she could handle, and found herself grinding her own hips lustfully against him.

            In a burst of passion, Frisk finally felt every muscle in her body clench up, and then a wave of pleasure rippled through her. A guttural moan left her lips, which caused Sans to go over the edge himself.

            “Aaaaaacckckkkkkk….” He groaned. Frisk felt something fill her beyond her breaking point, and some of the liquid escaped the lips of her vagina while Sans was still inside her.

            They both breathed heavily, basking in the warm glow that surrounding them. Sans slowly pulled himself out, and gently laid himself down beside her. She flipped over so she was facing him, and sleepily covered his skull in kisses, whispering apologies and thanks between each carefully placed kiss.

            “Ssssshh… we need to get to sleep, all right?” He stroked her face, tenderly.

            Her mumbling trailed off as she fell asleep, “Mmmmm Sans?”

            “Yes, m’love?”

            “Mmmmmmmm…I’m so lucky to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "Rainy Day" by Ben Briggs (Animal Crossing remix)  
> "Pretty Little Head" by Eliza Rickman


	12. We Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a surprise planned, but Frisk has an unplanned surprise for him.
> 
> (Sorry it's so short and late!)

            Frisk woke up sore, but relieved that her fever had broken after their late-night lovemaking. Sans wasn’t going to the lab until later in the afternoon, but Alphys offered to drop Frisk off at work since she had to set up their tests for later.

            Frisk kissed Sans gently on the head before getting dressed, and grabbed a thermos of coffee before climbing into the back of Alphys’s car. “S-sorry again about yesterday…” the driver acknowledged.

            “It’s all right, Alphys. I know you’re just curious about it…” she took a sip of coffee before finishing, “we’re honestly still figuring it out ourselves.

            Undyne, who looked particularly tired this morning, turned around to look at Frisk. “Hey…something seems different about you kid…” Her eyes squinted, and then nudged her wife. “Hey, Alphys, is it just me, or…?”

            They were stopped at a red light, and Alphys glanced back, adjusting her glasses a little. “Huh…oh! That r-reminds me! I need to pick up some things later a-anyway, do you want a ride home from work when you g-get out?” The traffic light turned green, and they pulled up next to the community center.

            “Ummm, sure…” Frisk was thankful the topic was changed, she felt self-conscious enough as it was. “That’d be great, I’ll walk over when I finish.”

            “Catch ya later, punk!” Undyne called out.

            Frisk unlocked the front doors, and then flung herself into her office chair. She checked herself to make sure she wasn’t still warm, but something was definitely different…

 

* * *

 

            Sans woke up about an hour after Frisk left, took a brief shower, and called Papyrus for a little while. He had the phone on speaker as he finished the remaining unpacking of some of their knick knacks and wall art they had acquired since Frisk moved in with him.

            “THE KIDS ARE OUTSIDE ON THE PLAYGROUND, SO I AM ASSISTING TORIEL WITH PRINTING OUT THEIR HOMEWORK! IT’S REALLY QUITE FUN!”

            “Heh, that’s great Paps!” Sans smiled, it was a comfort to know his brother was getting along all right on his own.

            “YES! SO HOW IS FRISK? IS THE NEW HOUSE SUITABLE FOR YOU BOTH?” Papyrus queried.

            “Yeah, it’s a nice place so far, and Alphys and Undyne live pretty close by, which is helpful.”

            “INDEED! MAYBE YOU CAN FINALLY JOIN US FOR TRAINING SOME TIME, HMMM?” There was a slam over the phone from the copy machine. “I MUST HANG UP NOW, DEAR BROTHER. OH! TORIEL WISHES TO KNOW IF YOU AND FRISK CAN COME OVER FOR DINNER THIS WEEKEND?”

            “I’ll call her later about it, see ya Paps.” Sans hung up, and sighed. He finished putting out all of the bric-a-brac, and then looked down at the coffee table. On it, sat an envelope which had Frisk’s name on it. He had checked on it many times, but opened it again to make sure everything was in order. In two days, on Friday, he arranged for her to have the day off, followed by a plan for the weekend for them to take a trip of their own to a cabin at the top of Mt. Ebott. It wasn’t a big fancy wedding, but Frisk was always planning events for the community center, he couldn’t tell if she wanted a big wedding or not. He slipped everything back into the envelope, along with a short letter he wrote, and left it on the table for when she got home later that evening.

            “Hey Alphys,” Sans dropped off his sweatshirt and phone on his desk at the lab.

            “Oh, hey Sans! Right on time, I th-think we’re just about ready.” Alphys tossed his lab coat to him to put on. “Oh, and Frisk is stopping by when she gets out of work so I can take her home… I also wanna check her s-soul quick in the DT machine.” She tried to say it casually, but Sans was a bit thrown off by what she was suggesting.

            “What?” Everything seemed fine after they had sex the night before, _is there something wrong that she didn’t tell me about?_

            “Ya know, just a quick check-up. It’s been a while.” Alphys replied hastily. Sans shrugged in agreement and they shuffled down to the basement to start a new set of tests.

 

* * *

 

 

            After Frisk’s assistant left for the night, she tossed a small bag of garbage into the dumpster and started walking toward the lab. It had been a pretty mild day, which made her quite happy. The whole day actually went pretty smoothly compared to most days at the center, so she found herself smiling and looking up at the clear night sky as she walked to the lab. She rang the buzzer, and heard the familiar click of the door, and she pulled it open. Not a second later, her phone made a small _ping_ sound.

 **Alphys:** Meet me at DT machine, gotta check something.

            “Huh…” Frisk mused. Alphys had always been fascinated with human souls, but it had been a while since they observed it. She went to a corner of the building that held the machine, and began removing her jacket and accessories. Alphys stepped in after a few minutes of waiting. “Sans isn’t joining us?” Frisk wondered out-loud.

            “Nah, he’ll be all r-right without me for a while. Plus…I don’t want him t-to know unless my hypothesis is correct.” Alphys fumbled around for a moment, and the machine powered on.

            “Is this related to what Undyne said earlier in the car?” Frisk asked nervously, and Alphys nodded.

            “I’ll tell you in a minute, go on in.”

            The process of how the machine worked made Frisk uncomfortable at times, so she usually asked for Sans to be there just in case. The mechanics whirred loudly for a few moments, and she felt a familiar pressure in her chest. They slowed down for a moment, _what’s going on?_ Frisk sweated anxiously; this never happened before. The loud engines groaned louder than before, and Frisk shut her eyes tightly as she felt her whole body tense up. She tried not to panic, never experiencing this kind of procedure in the machine, but soon enough the loud machine became quiet; the hatch door opened. Frisk nearly jumped out, and looked at Alphys desperately.

            “That was different, what did you do!?” She inquired, a little louder than her normal speaking voice.

            “Sorry, I h-had to make the machine r-recalibrate for…ummm… two souls.”

            Frisk was confused for a moment, and then it hit her. “Wait…what?” She took a step toward the electronics panel Alphys was sitting behind.

            “The physical vessel isn’t quite habitable yet, w-which is normal, so the unborn soul is just k-kinda floating around inside you.” Alphys shut the machine down completely, and grabbed Frisk’s shoulders excitedly. “You two did it! I don’t know how, but you actually-” The scientist was cut off when Frisk’s eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

           

* * *

 

“Frisk?”

“I t-think she’s waking up…”

“Oh, Frisk, please…” Frisk slowly came to, rubbing her head as it throbbed painfully. “Thank goodness you’re all right…” Sans said softly as he rubbed her shoulders tenderly. He was behind her, supporting her upright, and his bony legs on either side of her.

“I didn’t c-catch you in time and I was so s-scared you hurt yourself.” Alphys kneeled nervously in front of Frisk. “I called S-Sans down immediately and…”

“Mmmm… I’m…all right…head just hurts.” She mumbled. She felt Sans’s hands wrap around her.

“Alphys, what happened?” Sans asked. “Why did she pass out, that never happens after DT tests…”

“Sans…I… I think Frisk s-should tell you.” The yellow lizard threw a sheet over the machine’s control console. “Give me a call later, Sans. We’ll confirm plans for the weekend.”

He nodded as his coworker quietly and quickly left, blushing hard out of guilt. He slowly rotated Frisk so her legs were over his left leg, and the side of her head rests on his chest.

“You’re never going in there again, I don’t know why I didn’t come with you… I should have and-” Frisk cut him off before he became too frantic.

“Sans…do you remember how you explained how monsters are born? From the combination of two souls?” He nodded, a little confused. “And humans reproduce with a little more…umm…biology?” He nodded again, this time concerned when Frisk put one of his hands on her belly. There was a light flutter of energy under his hand, and he pulled it away in surprise. “Well…the biological parts aren’t quite ready yet…but…there is a soul there…waiting pretty patiently.” Sans was frozen, staring at her abdomen. “I…I think we did it, Sans.”

He raised his face to looks at hers, his mouth ajar, and his browbone furrowed a little as small tears welled up in the corners of his sockets. “Do you…want to keep it? Are you ready?”

Frisk nodded, using her fingers to delicately wipe away the tears before they could slide down Sans’s skull. “We should probably…get married or something…” she said smiling, trying desperately not to cry herself.

“I think I may have a plan for that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "Life in Technicolor (instrumental)" by Coldplay  
> "Letters from the Sky" by Civil Twilight


	13. Ready or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short vignettes leading up to Sans and Frisk's weekend alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is starting to get real!
> 
> I haven’t seen any fanfic that goes all the way into the wonderful business of the actual giving birth part (which will be coming in a later chapter), I will make it skippable for anyone who is uncomfortable. I’ve made you guys put up with enough shit already, right? I have some evil plans… so stay tuned!
> 
> I also added recommended listening for each chapter!  
> Anyway, here is some pure fluffy fluff, I promise the next few chapters will have more plot.

 

 **Alphys:** Waiting in the car to take you guys home, take your time

 

            Sans helped Frisk stand up slowly; the initial shock had started to subside, and Frisk was starting to feel a little excited. She knew Alphys would have dozens of questions, not to mention Toriel and the others…

            Sans walked Frisk to Alphys’s car, carefully helping her into the passenger seat. “I’m fine, Sans, really…”

            “I know! But…I just like making sure. I’ll be home in the morning.” He leaning into the car and she gave him a large kiss on his cheekbone.

            “I love you, Sans,” she said warmly.

            “Love you too,” Sans smiled brightly, and stepped away from the car so he could close the door for her. Once they were out of sight, he retreated back into the lab.

            A half-monster, half-human child… _their_ child… His thoughts raced as he went up to his office to gather some tools for their upcoming experiment. _Was she comfortable with this? Should she wait until she’s a little older? But…will it even work again? Would…would she even survive? Would the baby survive?_ It was a lot to consider; when he got to his office, he laid his head down on his desk and stared at the floor. _No…_ he thought. _I won’t let anything happen to her._

            Alphys returned after about a half an hour, and assured Sans that she helped Frisk inside. “She seems p-pretty calm after, ya know, passing out over h-hearing that she’s pregnant.” She said, somewhat optimistically. “So I guess the plan for the week is definitely a-go, then, huh?”

            “Did she open the envelope?” he inquired.

            “Not yet, I t-told her to wait until the morning. She looked pretty t-tired, so I just brought her upstairs to b-bed.” Sans nodded, it was probably for the best for her to sleep on things first. His phone vibrated a couple of times, and when he looked at the screen, he saw it was from Frisk.

 

 

* * *

 

            Frisk changed into a soft pair of pajamas once Alphys had left, and descended the stairs to making some tea; nothing with caffeine, but just something warm to calm herself down. If anything, she needed something to wash down some painkillers for her splitting headache.

            As she placed the kettle on the stove, she realized she hadn’t looked through the mail that Sans left on the coffee table. Frisk picked up the pile of envelopes, going through each one. Junk mail, newsletter, junk mail, bills… “Huh?” At the bottom of the pile was a large envelope, no address, but had Frisk’s name on it. “What…the…”

            She opened it up, and looked through the various receipts and print outs. She looked through each one carefully, checking that the dates corresponded with that coming weekend. She still had work in the morning, but there was an email from her supervisor confirming Friday, and the coming week, she had off. Frisk covered her mouth as she continued to look through the materials: a cabin rental, some cash for a dress, and even a confirmation for a bouquet of flowers from the florist by their old apartment. The only thing missing that Frisk could think of would be…a marriage license.

            She packed everything back into the envelope, and jumped a little when the kettle began to whistle angrily. She poured the hot water into a large mug, and threw in a teabag of her favorite rooibos. Frisk took the mug and the envelope upstairs with her, and opened up her laptop. She started looking up information on getting married, and then decided to send Sans a quick text.

 **Frisk** : You know you’re forgetting something, right?

 **Frisk:** Before we go to the cabin on Friday night, we have an appointment at the court house.

 

 

 

            Frisk woke up groggily, only having slept a few hours after a mostly restless night. Her and Undyne had planned to carpool together in about an hour, so she rolled herself out of bed for her last day of work for a little while. Sans had gotten home a little less than an hour ago, so she tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t wake him.

She got dressed, tossed her hair up with some bobby pins, and made some decaf coffee to put in her travel mug. She wrote a note for the sleeping skeleton and put it on the fridge so he would definitely see it, and soon enough Undyne pulled up in the car that her and Alphys shared.

Frisk waved, locked the front door, and hopped into the front seat next. “Morning, Punk! Excited for tomorrow? Sans has been waiting to plan this little weekend for, like, EVER!” Despite her efforts to keep her voice down in the morning, Undyne couldn’t hold back her excitement.

“What time are we leaving tomorrow?” Frisk asked, sipping her hot coffee.

“Probably one-o-clock, Tori and I could only take a half day since we have to show to the substitutes what to do for the afternoon.”

Frisk nodded and smiled; she was really looking forward to tomorrow. She was going to collect the necessary documents for getting married tomorrow. It wasn’t a big, fancy wedding like what many humans had, but she just wanted a nice weekend with just Sans. She turned, and noticed that at some point, Undyne was blushing just a little.

“So..uuuhhh…anything interesting happen lately?” Undyne said, trying hard not to be blunt about it.

 _Oh…_ Frisk thought. _Alphys must’ve told her, but she doesn’t want to say anything_.

“Umm…yea…I guess this surprise weekend came just in time for…ummm…other things…” _Really eloquent, Frisk._

Undyne smiled a big, cheesy grin. “Oh man, punk, you have NO idea how hard it’ll be to not tell Toriel at school today!”

Frisk laughed nervously, “I’m scared about how hard it’ll be _to_ tell her…” She set her coffee into the cup holder and rubbed her tummy a little. Not that it showed yet, but being pregnant was already effecting her more than she had realized since finding out. She was terrified.

Undyne noticed Frisk’s sudden change of mood, and let her grin fade to a more neutral smile. Placing a hand on the humans leg, she spoke gently, “hey…it’ll be fine. We’re all here for you.”

“Thanks Undyne.” Frisk squeezed the fish lady’s hand with one of her own.

* * *

 

_Sans woke up peacefully, and rolled over to see the empty depression in bed next to him where Frisk usually slept. He sighed, and sat up to check his phone; he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He tilted his head, and the figure walked in._

_A very-pregnant Frisk walked in with a toasted bagel and a hot cup of coffee, and put them both on his nightstand. She kissed his forehead, “Good morning, bonedad.”_

_He raised a hand up to her tummy; it didn’t seem real, she hadn’t been pregnant that long… “How’re they doing?”_

_Frisk giggled a little, “A little fussy, just like their sister.” There was a whining cry from down the hall, and she turned her head. “Speaking of, it sounds like Arial is awake.” She planted a kiss on his head. “I’ll be right back.”_

_Sans stared blankly as she left the bedroom._

_“Who’s…”_

“Arial…?” Sans realized he had spoked outloud in his sleep, which also apparently had snapped him out of his dream. “What…the…fuck.”

Since Alphys was going out with Frisk and the others the next day, her and Sans had agreed together to go into the lab in the afternoon and early evening. He looked over at the alarm clock, it wasn’t even noon yet. He breathed a heavy, relieved sigh.

As he trotted down the stairs, he noticed a note on bright yellow paper on the fridge. He yawned, poured some of the pre-made coffee into a mug, and popped it in the microwave. Once it had started up, he finally turned to read the note.

_Good morning, Sans! There are some muffins in the fridge, and you may want to make some fresh coffee since I made a pot of decaf. See you tonight! –Frisk_

He smiled, not taking his eyes off of her name even after the microwave beeped loudly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "A Way To You Again" by Jill Andrews  
> "Drop Pop Candy" Sans & Papyrus Utau (seriously if you haven't heard this yet it's wonderful)


	14. To Have and To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans tie the knot <3

           

            _“Are you ready, Frisk?” the lady in the front seat of the van asked._

_Frisk nodded meekly as she stared out the window at the tidy, but clearly aging house they had parked in front of._

_The woman got out of the car, and opened the sliding van door to let Frisk out. The child jumped down out of the car, carrying all that they owned: a small, blue, plush dragon. The woman grabbed their hand and walked them up to the door, and rung the bell. A rough-looking man answered the door, and Frisk was pulled in a assigned a bunk bed in a fast blur._

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Frisk, that dress looks so lovely on you!” Toriel could hardly contain her excitement from seeing her daughter is a dress. As a child, she never really dressed up a whole lot, and even as an adult she hardly wore anything particularly girly. But, as Frisk looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled brightly, and twirled around so the bottom of dress swooped gracefully. Undyne and Alphys clapped excitedly.

            The dress was knee length, with an A-line tulle skirt that flowed delicately with every little movement that Frisk made. The clean, white color of the dress brought out the sparkle in the details on the bodice: small, golden flower appliques adorned the sweetheart neckline, and trickled along the straps. The sales lady came over with a simple fingertip veil with a blusher, and it took all of Frisk’s determination to not cry when she looked in the mirror.

            After making the purchase, they left the store giggling and smiling to a café near where Alphys had parked.

            “Do you mind if I put all of this in your car, Alphys?” Frisk asked.

            “Of course! You two save us a table, we’ll be right in!” Alphys pecked her girlfriend before she and Toriel turned around the corner to the café. “So h-how are you feeling?”

            Frisk let out a sigh, “Pretty good. It’ll be nice to get away for a little while, and Sans and I can make plans for…well…ya know.” Frisk winked at the yellow lizard, who had a nervous look on her face. “What’s…what’s wrong?”

            “Have you told your mother yet?”

            Frisk’s mouth dropped, “I…uhh… was thinking of telling her today, but…” she looked off into the distance, thinking, “I think I want to wait until after this weekend. I don’t want to give her something like that to worry about quite yet, ya know?”

            Alphys nodded knowingly, “I understand.” As Frisk secured the hanger and bag into the back of the car, Alphys raised her head to speak again. “So…you’re k-keeping it, then?”

            Frisk froze, and then quickly shifted her gaze toward her friend. “Yeah…of…of course we are,” she said, closing the car’s trunk. “It’s a little sooner than I would like, but-”

            “There may be a lot of complications, you know” Alphys said completely deadpan, not a hint of hesitation or her usual stutter. She had a grave look on her face, and she gently grasped Frisk’s hands. “Even if the pregnancy goes smoothly, you know that we have no idea if it will survive.”

            Frisk gulped, and nodded, staring down at the pavement. “I know.” Her cheeks shifted to a harsh pink color. “I can’t give up on them, though. I just have this feeling that…that…” Small tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, and Alphys lifted a hand to wipe them away before they fell. “I think it’ll work out. It’ll be fine.” Frisk took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly to try and suppress crying further. “I’m scared…but…I know all of you will be there if I need you.”

            Alphys brought Frisk in for a gentle hug. “We always will be…here.” She pulled her purse out and handed frisk a tissue. “Let’s go have some tea.”

            When they entered the small café, Frisk was back to her cheerful self, as if their conversation by the car hadn’t happened. After some tea and sandwiches, they stopped at the florist before making their way to Alphys and Undyne’s house. They spent a little less than an hour getting Frisk dolled up, and then Undyne’s phone began to ring.

            “HEY PAPYRUS! ARE YOU AND SANS AT THE COURT HOUSE YET?” she blurted into the phone.

            “ _Hey Undyne! Yes! I managed to get him into a suit and we are parking now!”_ Papyrus’s volume nearly matched Undyne’s, since she put him on speaker.

            “GREAT! SEE YOU IN A FEW!”

            “Are you ready, my child?” Toriel asked gleefully.

            Frisk nodded, and brought the blusher of the veil over her face.

 

* * *

 

_“Get back here, kid!” The large man bounded clumsily up the mountain trail, following Frisk into the forest. “You can’t hide in here forever, they’ll just send you right back to me.”_

_Tears were flying off of Frisk’s cheeks as they dodged tree after tree. Their stuffed dragon had been taken away, and they were upset. Through everything they had been through, they had always had it for comfort. They were sent home early from school, crying, after another kid teased them. When they got home, the toy was ripped away from them, and they snuck out the back door in panic._

_“You are in a LOT of trouble when I catch up to you, squirt. C’mon, you aren’t going to win this battle.”_

_Frisk pressed their back up against a large tree to catch their breath, listening closely to gauge how far away their guardian was. They heard him slow down, and then bolted up the mountain once more._

_“HEY!” the man noticed them and started running after them._

_Frisk reached what appeared to be the edge of a large cliff that jutted out of the mountain. They stood on the edge, looking down the chasm and further down the trail, trying to decide what to do._

_“Hold it right there,” the gruff voice was panting from the climb, but angrily glared at the small child. “Get over here…NOW, brat.”_

_Frisk was shaking violently, but managed to shake their head ‘no’._

_“No? You think this is a game, kid?” He inched closer with each harsh word. “You aren’t special…stop trying to get attention,, ‘cuz you aren’t gonna get it. Now come on, it’s getting dark, and you’re coming with me.” He was just a couple of feet away, already towering over Frisk._

_“NO!” They yelled, taking a step backwards. As they did, their foot slipped a little, and in an instant they found themself grasping the edge of the cliff desperately. Before the man could move toward them, they plummeted downwards, and everything went dark._

* * *

 

 

            As Papyrus hung up, he looked over at his brother, who seemed a little stiff. They were sitting in the back of Asgore’s car in the parking lot of the court house.

            “Would you like to go inside and wait, Sans?” Asgore asked from the front seat.

            Sans snapped out of a hazy stare, and shook his head. “Nah, I wanna see her the second she gets here.” They all unbuckled their seatbelts, and walked through the lot toward the front of the building.

            “Sans, are you all right?” Papyrus asked quietly. “You seem a little tense…” he nudged his brother a little to illicit a response.

            Sans smiled and nudged his brother back. “Yeah, yeah…just…excited.” He looked up at his brother, a light dusting of blue across his cheeks. “Just hard to believe it’s finally happening, ya know?”

           

* * *

 

            _When Frisk’s eyes fluttered open, they looked up at the sky-less void above them. They sat up quickly, feeling the flower-covered ground underneath them. They slowly stood up, still very sore, but also terrified. Had they survived? Were they dead?_

_“Howdy!” a voice said._

* * *

 

 

            “Isn’t it…isn’t it amazing Paps…?” Sans said, shuffling his feet on the sidewalk in front of the building.

            “Hmm?” Papyrus looked up from his conversation with Asogre.

            “How far Frisk has come… how lucky we are to have her, ya know?” Sans said, as Frisk’s memories played in his mind. When their souls melded, certain memories were exchanged between them, as well as the emotions that accompanied them. Sans knew how Frisk had come to the Underground, since she had told him, but being able to see what she went through like he was there made him love her even more. She was such a gentle, kind person…and she always had been.

            A car coming around the corner honked a few times, and Sans turned and straitened his posture. He tucked his hands into the pockets of the black, pinstripe suit, and smiled as the familiar orange car pulled up in front of the steps. His mouth dropped open as the passenger door opened, revealing his beautiful, blushing bride. In her left hand she held the bouquet that he had picked out for her: crisp white irises and pink roses, with baby’s breath mingled in between.

            Frisk’s heart was racing when she saw Sans in his suit, and she felt like her soul was going to jump out of her as she climbed out of the car. She took his hand as she stepped up onto the sidewalk from the street’s pavement, and her cheeks burned as the world disappeared; all she could see was Sans.

            The two of them, hand in hand, walked up the steps, both of their faces glowing and smiling. The paperwork didn’t take too long, and the process took a little less than half an hour overall. They stepped into the large, stone adorned hallway, still holding tightly to one another’s hands. Sans stood in front of her, and loosened his grip on her hand slowly. He lifted the veil covering her face, neither of them broke eye contact. He stepped forward and held the edges of her face; he was immersed in her gaze.

            “I love you, Sans.” She spoke softly.

            “I love you, too, Frisk.” He pulled her face closer, and she planted a kiss on his teeth. Small sparks of energy bounced between them, only causing them to kiss deeper.

            As they emerged out of the large building, their friends had gathered on the steps, applauding and throwing multi-colored confetti. One of the clerks offered to take their picture on the steps: a few large groups shots, and several of just Sans and Frisk.

            After many hugs and tears, Sans moved his duffle from Asgore’s car to Alphys’s, who offered to drive them up to the cabin, stopping only to grab a few groceries before trekking up the mountain road. Sans and Frisk were relatively quiet the whole day, mostly just staring silently at one another, their souls pulsing warmly. In the backseat of the car, they skimmed through some maps of the trails and streams along the mountain, while Alphys and Undyne sang loudly along with a CD they made of songs from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. They reached the cabin, unpacking everything out of the car, and soon enough Frisk and Sans were finally alone with each other; a whole weekend of bliss ahead of them. The cabin had a layout similar to that of a small studio apartment: the bedroom, living room, and kitchen were all in one open room, and a small bathroom.

            “This trail in the back goes up to the peak, which apparently has a picnic spot. Wanna grab some of those oatmeal bars and go for a hike?”

            Frisk giggled, placing a soft kiss on the side of his head. “What, you don’t want to change?”

            “Eh, maybe some different shoes…” Frisk squinted her eyes and shook her head at him, smirking. “Yeah, yeah, all right.”

             “Can you help me with my dress, hubby?” She asked over her shoulder, her back turned to him to show the zipper.

            Sans smiled, and stepped over to where she stood next to the bed. He kissed her shoulder tenderly as his bony fingers found the zipper, and slowly pulled it down to reveal her naked back. He opened the dress as far as it would go, and she shimmied the dress down her body and laid it across the small dresser that she had begun to unpack her things into.

            Under her wedding dress she had been wearing a white, lacy set of lingerie that Alphys had helped her pick out. Sans was left breathless as he stared at her, trying to memorize every curve of her body. She slipped off her heels, and wrapped a hand around his neck, guiding him closer to her. Frisk started to unbutton her jacket and vest, tossing them on top of her dress. She pushed him down onto the bed, and climbed up on top of him as she started to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. With his ribs exposed, she rolled off of him so he could take the shirt off, and he managed to get his pants off as well, albeit clumsily.

            Sans got back up onto the bed, this time on top of Frisk, and felt her lips kiss him desperately. He returned the kiss passionately, letting a groan escape his lips when he did. Frisk heard his cue and deepened the kiss, the blush in her cheeks becoming feverishly hot. He slid his hands on top of her lace-covered breasts, and she gasped, enveloped in lust. He needed the mounds of flesh beneath his bony hands, until her nipples hardened from the stimulation. Sans smirked and pulled the fabric of the bra until it was tucked under each breast. He gripped her from behind, pulling her body close to his mouth, and began to tease one of the perked nipples with his tongue.

            “Mmmmmpphhh....aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…” her hot breath only inspired him to switch to the other side, taking the nipple between his teeth and biting it just enough to make her skin crawl. Frisk squirmed , feeling the lining of her underwear become moist as he pushed her further into a pleasured haze.

            She wantonly started to rub the sensitive folds between her legs, until Sans noticed and gripped the hand. “Let me…please…” he muttered  into her ear. He unclasped her bra, ripping it and the matching panties off of her quickly, before removing the last of his own clothes.

            Frisk scooted herself up toward the headboard, rubbing her legs together nervously. Sans crawled up toward her, like a wolf stalking their prey, and slowly pushed her legs apart. He summoned his magic, focused around his pelvis, and his large, pulsing member had formed, and was already pressed up against her opening. He reached a hand back toward her chest, but this time summoning her soul, and the floating light hovered just above her. His own soul was conjured just next to it, and as he pushed himself into her, his soul slowly phased into her.

            Frisk moaned loudly, feeling an unbearable rush of emotions and magic course through her body. Sans pulled himself away for a moment, only to thrust further into her soft body.

            “Mmmm..Saaaansss…” She furrowed her brows a little, unable to express the intense pain and pleasure that ripped through her.

            “Yes Frisk.”

            “I….aaaaaahhhh….” She clenched her jaw before a scream of lust echoed through the cabin. Sans continued his rushed rhythm, each time going deeper inside of her.

_I can feel you….I can feel all of it._

_What can you feel?_

_Your emotions…your memories…everything_

_I can feel all of yours. The fear, the joy, all of it._

_I can feel your love…it’s so…comfortable._

_I think I’m getting close…I can’t stay like this much longer._

_I’m almost there too…_

 

            Both of them called out as they climaxed; a blinding white light surrounding them, and them easing back into their bodies. Sans collapsed next to Frisk, and they fell asleep immediately.

           

  _They were in a snowy forest, just next to a small wooden bridge. It was where they had first met, but Frisk took the form of how she currently appeared: a young, breathtakingly gorgeous woman._

_“I always promised to protect you, kiddo. I always will.” His boney hand extended out toward her._

_“I know…” Frisk said softly, reaching out to hold his hand. When their hands touched, Frisk felt a piercing pain in her abdomen, which shocked her awake._

 

            She sat up, panting heavily, clutching her tummy. It glowed faintly, and  the intense pain crawled outwards to every inch of her body.

            Sans woke up not a second later, trying desperately to shake off his sleepy state to make sure Frisk was all right. She winced, and cried out sharply, as the glow became brighter.

            “Sans….what’s…happening..?” Frisk sobbed loudly, hunched over as the cramping pain made her shake.

            “Frisk, you gotta breathe, FRISK!” She clutched one of his hands, breathing faster to compensate as she became nauseously dizzy. As the glow faded, her tummy expanded outwards a little, just enough so it was noticeable. Frisk gasped at the feeling, and Sans jumped backways slightly at the sight. It faded completely, and she swayed towards him, falling into his arms. Her breathe was still shaky and uneven. “Ssssshhh… I got you… it’s over, my love…”

            “Sans, I…I’m scared…” she gasped, tears pouring out of her eyes. She gripped him closely, trying to steady herself back to normal, but the more Frisk tried to think about what happened, the more scared she became.

            “Holy shit, Frisk, you gotta calm down. Easy there…” He felt his soul sink which each sob that cracked through the otherwise blissful silence. He lightly touched her fingertips, and rubbed her palms gingerly.

            Once her pulse had slowed back to a steady rate, she wearily sat up to bring her head into the crook of Sans’s neck. He combed his fingers through her wavy hair, thankfully that she was breathing more slowly.

            “Do you want to take a nap? You seem pretty worn out…”

            He felt her head move side to side, and then come up to she could look him in the eyes. “Can we still stay for the weekend?” she asked shyly. Her tiny, delicate voice made Sans sigh in relief.

            “Of course, but we should probably take it easy, all right?” Sans said, rubbing his skull against her head. She nodded, and nuzzled him back.

            “I think your magic made their body grow a little…” she placed a hand upon her tummy again, feeling the patient soul’s warmth underneath. “They seem pretty eager for it to be ready for them.

            Sans looked at her, wide-eyed; she never ceased to amaze him. He placed one of his hands over her’s that rested above their child’s soft glow. They sat there snuggling, enjoying the quiet sounds of nature from outside the cracked window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> "I'm So In Love with You" by Jill Andrews feat. Seth Avett
> 
> Going to be my last chapter for about a week, a lot of schoolwork to focus on, I'll be working on the next chapter when I find down time!


	15. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk's relationship develops,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens this chapter, some triggers so be forewarned

            The rest of the weekend at the cabin went fairly quickly, in a faded blur.

            Toriel offered to pick them up when their ritual ended, during which they announced Frisk’s pregnancy to her, and she was so overjoyed that Sans drove the rest of the way back. Alphys had estimated that given that between the average gestation periods of monsters and humans, Frisk should expect her baby after about 10 months if Frisk didn’t absorb any more of Sans’s magic to speed up the process.

            The months went by in a blur, Sans worked extra hours so they could save up some extra money, and Frisk worked up until about a month before she was due, and at that point her tummy had become quite large.

            She sat reading a book that a friend of Toriel’s recommended one evening, waiting for Sans to arrive home. “Hey Frisky, I’m home.” He called to her as he stepped through the front door.

            “Hey honey, how was the lab?”

            “Same as usual, how’s our little wonder-kid doing?” He teased, rubbing a boney hand across her large belly.

            “A little fussy today, but otherwise fine,” she stretched her arms upwards to try and relieve some of the tension in her lower back. Sans took this cue to rub her shoulders, and she sighed peacefully.

            Frisk felt one of the baby’s hands press up against where Sans’s hand had been, and she smiled. “Seems a little eager, huh?” He kissed her head, and placed his around the moving lump under her skin. “Are you ready?”

            “Who, me or them?” Frisk asked, a little started by the question since they had been preparing for so long.

            “Both…I have an idea?” He closed his eyes, and sent a surge of energy through his hand, and it rippled through Frisk’s body. Then…she felt a muscle start to cramp up inside her. And then another.

            “Sans?! What did you do?!” She clutched at the pain inside of her, realizing what he had done with his magic.

            “Here they come…” Sans had been replaced with a dark figure with empty voids for eyes, who reached a hand out to press her head backwards against the back of the chair.

            “Who are you..WHAT’S GOING ON?” Frisk lost focus as the pressure built inside of her. She shut her eyes, trying to summon the strength to push as the labor intensified. It vanished suddenly, and her eyes shot open. “SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!”

            The lights had been turned off, leaving the room pitch back around her. Kneeling in the dark a few feet away was Sans; he was crying.

            She was unable to move, or speak, she could hardly breathe. “How could…how could I lose you both…”

            _Both?_ She tried to call out to Sans.

            “Frisk…our child…” he sobbed uncontrollably, and it broke Frisk’s heart. Then, she comprehended what he said.

            _Wait…but I’m not…Sans? SANS!?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“NOOOOOO!” a piercing scream ripped through her, leaving her throat sore, and sweat poured off down her face.

“Frisk?” Sans said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was panting heavily, clutching her chest.

“It…it was a dream…it was just a dream…” she repeated to herself, bringing herself back to the present.  She shuddered, trying to shake the image out of her head, feeling Sans bring his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. Frisk sighed in relief as the she focused on small things, like how warm the blankets were and how smooth Sans’s bones felt. “I’m all right, I’m sorry I woke you up…”

Sans looked at her, giving a concerned look; he wasn’t sure whether or not she was actually all right, but didn’t want to push it further. “Want to cuddle for a little while until you fall back asleep?” he asked, resting his head against hers. She nodded, and drifted back to sleep in his arms.

 

 

The next morning, they took a long hike up the mountain to find a pond that was the source of a large stream that flowed all the way down the mountain. It was a steep climb, but they were up for the challenge. Frisk packed a light backpack for each of them: some snacks, a water bottle each, rope, a flashlight, a small first aid kit, a compass, their maps, and a pocket knife. Most of the supplies were brought as a precaution, they didn’t anticipate going off the trail at all.

“Ready, sleepy bones?” Frisk asked excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah, almost there…” he said, swapping his slippers for a pair of boots. “Got everything?” He was responded with a happy nod, which made his soul lift a little. _Good to see that she isn’t still shaken over last night…_ he thought.

Behind the cabin was a small shed that held a few walking sticks, which they brought along with them. The air was warm, which made up for the lack of sunlight on the trail from the trees that canopied over them.

“So…have you thought about any names?” Frisk asked as the hiked down the path.

Sans smiled and blushed a little, “Well, it’d be nice to keep the family tradition of font names, but it’s really up to you…”

Frisk shifted her head, lifting her shoulders a little. “I think a font name would be unique, especially since they’ll be half-human and half-monster. It would be kinda nice…” she trailed off in thought. “Hey Sans…?”

“Yeah, wifey?” Sans said, trying to lighten the mood despite what he assumed was an impending heavy question.

“Do you and Papyrus have any other family?” She asked hesitantly. Sans stopped dead in his tracks, and Frisk stopped a few steps ahead of him. “Sans?”

“Yeah…we do…kind of…”

“Kind of?” Frisk stepped toward Sans, trying to figure out what was going through her head.

“Pap…Pap doesn’t remember…he was very young. But we had a father… he disappeared when the core was created.” Sans rested his head in one of his hands, and Frisk immediately leapt to his side. “It’s all so hazy…I can barely remember… I remember a dark cloak…and his hands…”

Frisk suddenly remembered something…a memory. The memory of a dream she had months ago. A dark figure, cloaked in black. And a name…she didn’t know why, but she could remember a name. “G…Gaster?”

Sans’s eyes darkened until they were pitch black. “What?”

Frisk took a step away, she didn’t even know how or why she knew it. Sans continued to glare at her, his eyes returning with a faint blue glow. “Why couldn’t…why couldn’t I remember?” He took a step backwards, “How do you…?”

“I don’t know…I…in a dream…”

“H-huh…” Sans finally stepped forward and cupped her cheeks with his hands. “Sorry for freaking out…it’s all right.” Frisk jumped into his arms and held him tightly. “I’ll make you a deal. If it’s a boy you pick, and if it’s a girl, I’ll pick.”

Frisk pecked his forehead, “so you _do_ have a name in mind?”

“C’mon, let’s keep going.” Sans winked, linking his arm with hers and they started back down the patch.

“Awwwww, c’mon! Why won’t you tell me!” She wrinkled her nose and glared and Sans with squinted eyes, which only made him giggle.

“You’re so cute when you’re upset with me,” he teased.

After hiking for another half an hour, Frisk felt herself start to get a little tired, and Sans slowed down for her a bit. When Frisk spotted the pond up ahead on the path, she summoned the energy to run up ahead to get a better look. The sun shone down brightly, reflecting against the water. At the far end of the pond was a pile of rocks that allowed the water to flow out of the pond and down the mountain in the form of a stream. Frisk stood on the edge of the pond, feeling the sun’s warmth absorb into her skin, and turned back around to beckon Sans to hurry up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” He put their sticks and backpacks on a large rock near where the path dissipated, and joined her, both of them laying down on the soft, mossy grass by the pond.

“We should come here more often, wanna make it an annual thing?” Frisk asked, rolling on to her side to cuddle up next to Sans.

“Sure thing, Frisky.” Sans held her closely to his body; she was always so warm, it was almost…magic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Hey Sans, I’m home!” Frisk tossed her shoes off, and hey her backpack side off her shoulders, tossing it next to the couch where Sans was sitting. She dropped onto the opposite side of the couch, leaning her elbow and head on the armrest. She looked exhausted._

_“Hey there, kiddo! How was your last, first day of high school?” Sans tried to stay positive, but could tell it hadn’t been a good time…_

_“It was shit.” She said blankly. She groaned, feeling a stress headache pounding in her skull._

_“Howsa ‘bout I make us some tea, whattya say, kid?” Sans offered, getting up off the couch. “Tori’ll be home in a couple hours, which leaves us just enough time for a movie.” He reached a hand down to pat her on the knee, but was responded with a slight wince. Frisk embarrassedly pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled up in a ball._

_“Kid…”Sans looked down at her nervously. “What aren’t you tellin’ me?”_

_“I slipped on  the stairs at school and scraped my knee a little, it’s not a big deal.” Frisk said, hesitantly._

_“Is that all that happened?” Sans knew when she was lying._

_“No…” was all she could say. Sans heaved a sigh and turned to go put some hot water on for tea. He filled up the kettle in the sink, when he heard the most heart-wrenching sound he had ever heard from Frisk. She was sobbing into her arms, her shoulders shaking. Sans put the kettle on the stove and sat next to her on the couch._

_“Hey…hey…what happened?”_

_“I don’t…I don’t wanna be the hero all the time. All the monsters put me on this pedestal, like I’ll always be there to save them, and they’re so disappointed when I fail. And some humans…they…” she could barely hold back any tears. “They treat me worse than they treat monsters. Some spit at me, some call me names…but this one kid tripped me while I was running to class. I knocked my head a little, and…and nobody came. No one stopped to help.” She wiped her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Sans. “Not even monsters, they were too afraid.”_

_Sans was speechless. He knew nothing he could say could make her feel better from something like that. He took off his blue hoodie and put it around her and lifted the hood over her head, and got up to pour the hot water into two mugs. He set the mugs down on the coffee table, returned to where he had been sitting next to her, and wrapped his arms around her._

_“That’s a lot of pressure, kid, and its shit what you have to go through.” He felt her warmth through the hoodie, and her shoulders had stopped shaking as much. “Next time that happens, you call me, even if you’re at school. Okay?” He felt her nod, and he handed her a mug of warm tea. “ **Chai** mean it, Frisk. I don’t care if they don’t want you to use our phone at school. I’ll come get you.”_

_The next day, Frisk felt a little more comfortable going into to school, but she still felt unsure about calling Sans if she ran into any more trouble. She sat with the only two monsters in her grade during lunch, and they were let outside for recess for the rest of the period. Her and the other monsters sat on the grass going over notes, when a group of girls from one of their classes came over._

_“Hey Frisk, can we talk to you for a bit?” The one in the very front asked. Frisk nodded, leaving her schoolbooks with the two monsters._

_“What’s up?”_

_“Well, ya see, since Halloween is coming up next month, we were wondering if you and your friends wanted to participate in our haunted house across town?” The girl said, smirking. “It’d be perfect! We wouldn’t have to buy any costumes or makeup…”_

_“They…that’s not fair. You can’t ask them to do that…that’s really wrong.” Frisk felt disgusted as one of the other girls started talking._

_“Well what about you? You’re enough of a monster; you hang out with them all the time.”_

_“Stop it, all right?” Frisk turned to avoid a situation, but one of them gripped her arm._

_“You’re such a fucking bitch, we just want to have a good time.” The girl holding her said, holding Frisk in place as she struggled to get loose._

_“You should’ve stayed underground with those fucking monsters. Why did you come back? Did they not want you down there either?” Frisk pulled her arm free, and shoved the girl away from her. She was shoved back, hard. Frisk glared at them. Her phone was in her backpack, so she couldn’t even call Sans if she wanted to. “What? And don’t think you can fucking run away, you coward.”_

_Frisk took in a deep breath, and raised her fists up in front of her. “I’m not afraid of you…any of you.”_

_The girl scoffed, and walked right up into Frisk’s face. Frisk, frightened, stomped her foot on the girl’s, hearing her curse loudly, and saw a fist aim straight for her face._

_When she woke up, she was in the nurse’s office, lying flat one on of the vinyl-covered beds.. The two monsters she was sitting with were sitting in two chairs, waiting, with her stuff on their laps. A nurse noticed her open her eyes and got up from the desk._

_“Hello, Frisk. I have notified your guardians, and one of them is coming to pick you up. How are you feeling?”Frisk rubbed her head and face a little, and then noticed there was a tissue inside on of her nostrils. “The other girl gave you a nosebleed and knocked you out. Needless to say, she is getting a lot of detention” The nurse said completely deadpan. “Your two friends here had called over a teacher just before you were knocked over, and they haven’t left your side.”_

_The two of them looked up at Frisk hesitantly, “We’re sorry we didn’t get there sooner…”_

_“Yea…thanks for sticking up for us.”_

_Frisk was surprised when it was Sans who came to pick her up, and not Toriel. She was signed out for the day, and was sent home with a little bit of reading for one of her classes. They stepped out of the school, and Sans teleported them back to his and Papyrus’s place._

_“Take a load off, kiddo. I’ll order some pizza for dinner.” Frisk, still confused, put her backpack and shoes by the coat closet, and escaped to the bathroom to get a good look at herself. She had a bruise that covered her left cheek and her nose, and she looked pretty pale and tired. She took a wash cloth from the linen closet, soaked it with hot water, and held it on her face for a few seconds, and then wiped it dry. When she came out of the bathroom, Sans was finishing up his pizza order, and hung up in time to sit on the couch with her._

_“So…where’s mom?”_

_“She called me to pick you up…she didn’t want to embarrass you since she’s a teacher. She’ll pick you up later after she meets with the other kid’s parents.”_

_Frisk let out a small “Oh…” and cuddled up with a large fleece blanket they the skeleton brothers kept on the couch. Frisk scooted across the couch to where Sans was sitting and huddled up next to him._

_“I’m proud of you kiddo… you always seem to keep a little bit of mercy in your soul, huh?” When Sans looked over at Frisk, she had fallen asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm a horrible person for writing this chapter omg*
> 
> What would people like to see? Skip to more action? Some filler-fluff? Tell me!!


	16. Asking for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's pregnancy has been going smoothly. 
> 
> Lot's of fluff <3

They ended up taking a light nap in the warm sunlight, waking up just as day began to break in the vast sky above them. They started heading back to the cabin, well-rested and enjoying the peaceful quiet of the forest. By the time the sun had set, Frisk had started preparing dinner and cooked it on the simple gas stove in the small kitchen. Sans was changing into something more comfortable, and emerged with a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Sans asked, noticing the mixture of eggs and vegetables in the frying pan.

“Hey, does it ever taste bad when I _do_ make it?” Frisk asked, flipping the eggs as they began to cool.

“Noooo, noooo, it just makes sense. It’s one of your favorite comfort foods…” Sans reached into their drink cooler and pulled out a beer for himself, and a cola soda for Frisk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Frisk asked defensively.

Sans handed her the soda and took the spatula from her hand. “Oops, look at that, I’m making dinner now.”

“No, wai- Sans?!” She giggled as she attempted to grab the spatula from Sans. He giggled easily holding it just beyond Frisk’s reach.

“Hehe, nope, I’m taking care of it.”

Frisk sighed and ceased trying to change Sans’s mind, and then released a long sigh. “You don’t need to take care of me or anything, and I… I really appreciate that you want to but I… I really wanted to make you dinner, since you’re always taking care of me.”

Sans handed her the spatula, and kissed her lightly. “All right, honey, but you can always ask for help when you need it…”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re…you’re pregnant?!” Toriel carefully, but loudly, set her glass back down on the table; the dinner that Frisk had made still steaming on each of their plates. Frisk stared like a doe caught in front of a car’s headlights.

            “Ummm… I was gonna te-”

            “Oh, my child, I am so happy for you!” Toriel sat up and hugged her daughter tightly. “You will make such a wonderful parent, and I will be there if you ever need anything.” The large goat monster became a little more serious.

            Frisk hugged her mom closer; she appreciated her mother so much more since moving out. “Thank you,”

            Sans quietly walked in after hearing the commotion, and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Toriel. “I am so happy for you both, however…” her tone dropped, “I now realize we must be concerned for your safety.”

            Frisk looked at her mother disconcertingly, “Concerned about what?”

            “Well, human-monster relationships are still quite rare, let alone reproduction, but also…Frisk…” she brought Frisk to the table to sit down.

            “Monster pregnancies are very dangerous, although I know human ones are as well, but…” She glanced up at Sans. “How much have you told her?”

            Frisk then looked up at him as well, concerned. He tried hard not to look at the fear in her eyes. “Sans…what is it…?”

            “Tori…I’d…I’d like to talk to her alone…maybe right after dinner, if you do not mind.” Sans said, also sitting down at the table.

            Dinner went by slowly, and after Toriel left, Frisk stayed in the kitchen, nervously cleaning in anticipation. Sans finally came back in after seeing Toriel out, and sat down at the small table.

            “ Frisk… monsters survive giving birth much less than humans. It’s a much more…draining process.” He stared down at her soft hands, holding them in his own. “For monsters it requires a lot of magic, and since you lack magic, and I can only give you so much temporary magic…”

            Frisk squeezed his boney hand in her own, and she shook her head. “Sans…it will be all right, we have plenty of time to prepare and…I…” she looked up at him meekly, “and I am scared, but, I can’t help but feel hope. Everything will be fine…” She reached her other hand up to his face, “will you trust me?” Sans brought both of her hands up to his cheeks, feeling her warmth.

            “I do…and I love you so much, Frisk.”

            “I love you too, Sans.”

 

 

* * *

 

            _A few months pass…_

            Frisk’s tummy took a few weeks to show, but once it did it started growly pretty rapidly. She swore she could tell it was getting just a little bigger each day. She regularly had appointments with Alphys, who told her that the soul would soon be able to absorb the fetus growing inside pretty soon, and that made Frisk extremely excited. She knew her emotions were coming through a little more, as the days had passed, but something inside of her was building up inside…

            Her and Sans were snuggled in bed together, each checking out pictures from Papyrus’s trip with Mettaton as the new morality coach, laughing and snuggling. Frisk suddenly felt light-headed, and leaned her head on Sans’s shoulder.

            “Hmmm? What’s up, buttercup?” He asked, looking down at her face.

            “I feel a little…dizzy…” she felt her tummy grumble as if she were hungry, but somehow it felt different…and it was lower down. A soft glow was shining underneath her oversized night shirt, which she lifted up. The light shifted around, and she held the sides of her hips in discomfort. “Mmmmphh..”

            Sans immediately sat up in case she needed anything, and brushed her hair out of her face. The glow slowly settled, and Frisk noticed that the fullness that had been growing inside her felt warm, like the small, steady burn of a candle.

            Sans’s eyes were wide, and he reached down to touch the skin just under her belly button. “It… uuhhh…” there was obvious joy on his face, but also a hint of surprise. “The soul…our uhh… our baby is…” He smiled brightly, “It’s _growing_ great inside…” Frisk leaned up to kiss his jawbone. He returned the kiss passionately, as they laid side by side in bed, and he gently caressed her pregnant curves.

            “You’re so…” He kissed her, “amazing…” he kissed again, “it’s unbelievable sometimes…”

            Frisk beamed and nuzzled her nose where his would be, “I might need help reached down to pick things up pretty soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

            “SAAAAAAAAANS….” Frisk called from the bathroom.

He came in, smirking, “Yeeeeees, Frisky?”

            She looked at him helplessly, pointed at the dropped towel by her feet. She had been pregnant for about nine months, and her extended belly had made it impossible (or at least very hard) for her to get anything below her hips. She had even asked Sans to help her get dressed a few times that week.

            “Getting showered before your party?” Sans asked, picking up the towel, and placing it on her shoulders.

            “It’s not really a party, per-say, just having lunch with Toriel, Alphys and Undyne…and maybe one of Toriel’s friends from the school.” She patted the excess water off, and scrunched her hair with the towel to try and dry her loose waves as well. “Besides, it’s not just for me, I’m just further along than Alphys, is all.”

            “Do you think you’ll be home for dinner? I can save you the leftovers from last night, if you want.” Sans offered.

            Frisk shook her head, “I’ll be fine, Toriel usually doesn’t let me leave without bringing some food home with me anymore.”

            “True…” Sans said, and they both turned to Frisk’s phone as it buzzed loudly. She reached down and picked it up, tapping the screen before putting it up against her face. “Hey Alphys! Are you close? …. OH! You’re already here! Let me just finish getting dressed!

            Frisk threw on a flowy, oversized dress, and waddled down the stairs to Alphys’s car. Undyne had started driving a lot more instead, since Alphys’s pregnancy made her very angry behind the wheel. Frisk climbed into the backseat, place a small gift-wrapped box next to her.

            “Hi girls! How’s the little one doing?”

            “H-hi Frisk! Pretty good, still pretty t-tiny, I’m not expecting them for a while.”

            “HECK YEA! OUR LITTLE GIRL IS GONNA TAKE HER TIME, SHE’S GONNA BE THE CUTEST!” Undyne chuckled brashly as she pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

            “Yeah, s-she needs longer since her magical b-body will take a longer time to f-form than a physical body, like yours.” Alphys explained. “Do you know w-what Toriel is making? I’m so hungry!”

            “ALPHYS WILL EAT ANYTHING! IT’S ADORABLE!” Undyne took one of Alphys’s hands and kissed it.

            They pulled up to Toriel’s house, and she bid them welcome as they brought in gifts and drinks to the living room. They had a small baby shower, opening gifts from one another and enjoying the warm sunshine that came through the windows. Once it started getting dark, and Frisk noticed that the usual soreness in her lower back had gotten a little worse than usual. Undyne and Alphys dropped her back off at home, and she sat in the living room with a heating pad on her back while she watching some older animated films.

            Sans was out at work, he had started working a little more often to make up for the month he had planned to take off when the baby finally arrived. She drifted into a light sleep as the television droned quietly.

 

            Sans quietly came into the living room after a long night at work, noticing Frisk was asleep on the couch, and made she to close the door quietly. He crept upstairs to get a big fuzzy blanket for her, and tucked it around where she was sleeping comfortably on the couch. Even though she was fast asleep, he kissed her on the head, whispering “I love you,” before finding a comfy spot on their reclining chair.

           

            Frisk awoke in the middle of the night, feeling an intense pressure starting to build. She moaned as it became more and more painful, trying hard not to call out loudly. She was able to push herself with the couch as support so she was sitting up, the pain peaking and then settling down. She felt herself breathing heavily, her forehead sweating, and then she noticed Sans asleep in the chair next to the couch. “Sans?” She noticed him stir, and leaned over to shake his shoulder that was closest to her. “S-Sans…?”

            He opened his eyes, and looked over at Frisk, who was on the verge of becoming hysterical, and he jumped into action, running upstairs to grab the duffel bag they had packed earlier that week. As he descended the stairs, he dialed Alphys, “Hey, we need a ride to the lab. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Next chapter, as you can imagine, is gonna be very dramatic, so skip it if you think it'll make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Also got a request for an Alphys/Undyne one-off; what would people like? Fluff? Smut? Angst? TELL ME!


	17. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the little one!  
> (Graphic, please skip if you think it'll make you uncomfortable, summary at the beginning of the next chapter)

            Frisk slowly stood up to make her way to the door; she knew if she stayed sitting down, another wave of contractions may keep her there. She breathed heavily, leaning up against the doorframe, waiting for Sans to come back down.

            “Hey Alphys, we need a ride to the lab. Right now.” He hung up and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket and set the travel bag down on the floor. He reached a hand out to hold Frisk’s for support, but she gripped it tightly. “I’m right here, Alphys is on her way with Undyne. Do you want to call Tori?” Frisk shook her head quickly, leaning forward into Sans’s shoulder. “All right, hang tight, hon.”

            After a few minutes, Undyne and Alphys pulled into the driveway, and Undyne got out to carry their bag to the car so Sans could get Frisk into the car. She breathed heavily, preparing for another contraction as they started to drive to the lab.

            Frisk held onto the handle above the door she was seated next to, panting audibly. She couldn’t hear anything Sans or Alphys were trying to say to her; she just focused on breathing. Then, the pain grew steadily, and she cried out for a moment. The intense pulsing grew from her pelvis up to her chest where her soul was; the heat spreading across her body before it finally faded.

            “Sans, have you t-timed the contractions at all?” Alphys asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror instead of turning.

            “N-no…she woke me up so I called you…” he said, and then fumbled his fingers around until he got his phone out of his pocket. “I called you at 2:12…what time is it now?”

            “2:25.” Undyne said, still concentrating on driving as smoothly as possible.

            “They’re pretty close together, we’ll check her d-dilation when we get to the lab.” Alphys said, turning her head as much as she could toward Frisk. “Try t-to take slower breaths…”

            Sans looked nervously at Frisk, who was desperately trying to follow Alphys’s instructions. He stroked her cheek, and wiped the sweat that started to form on her brow. Undyne pulled up in front of the lab, and Sans dashed out to help walk Frisk inside. Half-way across the sidewalk, she stumbled, and Sans looked down and noticed a puddle of liquid had splashed to the pavement. Alphys got out of the car after giving Undyne parking instructions, and walked over to help get Frisk inside.

            “Here, lay her down in there, I’m going to get the supplies we have been preparing and call that midwife that Toriel recommended.” Alphys instructed, pulling out her phone as she continued past them down the hallway. Sans and Alphys had been modifying one of the rooms to have both a soul and human monitor, so they could keep track of both. Sans helped Frisk undress and into a medical dress, and then laid her down on the reclining bed.

Sans pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to Frisk, making her smile for the first time all morning. “You’ve thought of everything, huh?” She unscrewed the cap and took a sip before leaning back down.

“I’m going to give you a small burst of magic to help disconnect your souls so the baby can sustain themself, all right?” Frisk nodded as Sans rubbed his hands a little, creating a warm blue glow, and pressed it against the top of her large baby bump. She winced for a moment, feeling the energy get absorbed by the tiny soul, and she felt her own soul shiver for a moment in response. There was a strong contraction, which she grimaced through, and then a peaceful release.

“That…feels a lot better.” She looked up a Sans, with a smile of gratitude. He could tell she was already starting to feel exhaustion now that the contractions were gaining on her.

Alphys returned with a few gadgets and utensils, all of which she set down except one, and approached the end of Frisk’s bed. “I’m g-going to ch-check your dilation, all right?”

“What about the midwife?” Frisk asked.

Alphys silently went ahead and measured the opening, nodding to herself. Sans and Frisk exchanged glances. “Alphys…?”

The yellow monster looked over at Frisk, a little nervous. “She is helping another woman in town who is taking a long time progressing. She said she’ll s-send a nurse over if she isn’t done in the next t-two hours…but I doubt we’ll have that k-kind of time.”

            “Wait, why?” Sans asked forcefully.

            “Frisk…you’re already p-pretty dilated. You’ll be g-going into active labor probably within the n-next half-hour or so…”

            “WHAT?!” Frisk asked, and then bit her lip through another contraction, and groaned in a low tone.

            “Sans, are you sure you have enough m-magic to help her through this? It takes a lot for labor, and usually that’s s-something pregnant monsters can save up…” Sans didn’t even turn to look at Alphys, he just stared at Frisk dutifully. “I can’t, b-but Undyne can help…”

            Frisk looked up at Sans, “I don’t want you to over-exert yourself, Sans…” she asked, pleadingly.

            Undyne stepped in, only hearing a small portion of the conversation, and he kept her voice at a low volume. “Papyrus said he would offer as well, if needed…not that he’s here right now, but…”

            Sans finally nodded, combing his fingers through Frisk’s hair. “All right…”

            “Thank you…” Frisk’s words trailed off as another contraction hit, but it was stronger than the previous one. She moaned out in pain, gripping the edges of the bed. Undyne went to the opposite side, and exchanged a nod with Sans.

            “Are y-you ready, Frisk?” Alphys asked, receiving a pained nod in reply.

 

 

 

            Undyne and Sans simultaneously sent a wave of magic through Frisk, and the bond between her soul and the baby’s had finally been cut. Frisk jumped a little at the feeling, and an immense feeling of pain washed over her. She screamed out, and instinctively began pushing the muscles in her cervix into action.

            Over the course of an hour, they continued a repeating process. Frisk would try to push the baby out, Alphys would count the seconds passing, and Sans, along with Undyne trying to support as much as they could.

            “I…I can’t… I can’t do it anymore…” Frisk cried loudly, tears of pain and exhaustion streaming down her face.

            “You’re almost th-there, Frisk. Just one more, you can d-do it!”  Alphys encouraged.

            Frisk turned her head toward Sans, who was squeezing her hand affectionately, and rubbed his skull against hers. “You’re almost done, I can feel it…” He whispered. She nodded, taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself, and then screamed loudly as they forced the crown of the baby’s head out.

            “Push! They’re almost there!” Alphys squealed, preparing a soft towel.

            Frisk closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a strange surge of energy come from her soul, _Determination_ , and the pain and pressure that had been building was released. She could hear cheering and voices, Alphys announced the gender, and then it all faded into darkness.

            “It’s a girl!” She lifted the baby up, cleaned the mixture of bodily fluids off, and carefully placed the little one on Frisk’s chest. Undyne got up to help Alphys, and gently pressed on Frisk’s abdomen, cutting the umbilical cord once they were settled down.

            “Th-that’s… that’s a lot of blood, Alphy…” Undyne couldn’t help but stutter, gripping her wife by the arm. The two of them began cleaning, leaving a very worried Sans to attend to Frisk.

            “Hey… what’s wrong?” He reached out to the baby on her chest who was crying sharply, and noticed that Frisk’s eyes hadn’t opened back up. “Frisk? FRISK?”

            The baby wailed, and in a flash of bright light, she had disappeared from Frisk’s chest and reappeared in San’s arms in a perfect cradling position. He stared down, a medley of emotions rushing through his mind. The tiny eyes opened, revealed soft grey-blue irises, and Sans’s heart melted. He reached over to get the small blue blanket that Frisk had carefully picked out, and wrapped the baby up, and held her close. Sans glanced over at Frisk, and noticed her skin had become pale.

            “Frisk?” his voice was soft and scared, as a growing terror rose up inside him. The baby cried again, and his worry subsided when he saw Frisk’s big, brown eyes look up at him. She smiled, blinked a few times as the last remaining tears escaped her eyes, and her smile grew.

            “Hey, punk, you’re gonna feel pretty lousy, but just hang tight, okay?” Undyne said as her and Alphys finished cleaning up everything under the medical sheet that blocked Frisk’s view of the blood and sticky fluids that had followed the baby out.

            “I just heard from the midwife, she got finished a little while ago and is heading over to help with the paperwork and check their physical vital signs. But according to this…” She fiddled with a small device, “her soul is just fine…OH!” She exclaimed, and then slapped her own head gently. “She needs a name!”

            Frisk, becoming a little more lucid, slowly sat up and kept her gaze on Sans and their precious little one. “Sans? We agreed you’d pick if it’s a girl…”

            Sans wiggled his finger in front of the baby’s face, causing her to squeal a little. “I was thinking of Arial…but…”

            “But?” Frisk asked, confused.

            “Ya know how Paps and I…our voices match our names, in a way?” Sans explained, and Frisk gave a small nod. “Hers is called Kristen…”

            A pink flush of warmth spread through Frisk’s cheeks as she smiled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, little Kristen!
> 
> The font-type Kristen is in the same family as Comic Sans (dawwww!)
> 
> After next chapter I'm going to finish this one, and start a new one that deals with their continuing family-life. 
> 
> Also starting to work on an outline for the Alphys/Undye one-shot that was requested.
> 
>  
> 
> Recommended Listening:  
> "Here Now" by Jill Andrews


	18. New To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole parenting thing is hard...

            Kristen yawned, falling asleep just a few minutes after they had started driving back home. Frisk held the little one close, she was absolutely enthralled how such a tiny little was already so strong. Not long after Frisk was able to properly hold her back at the lab, the baby had already started trying to hold her own head up.

            Sans looked over at his budding family peacefully; he didn’t tell Frisk the baby had teleported into his arms when Frisk passed out, but he was relieved that they were both doing fine, albeit exhausted. They rode in the back of Toriel’s van; the ride was very quiet and steady, there were almost no other cars on the road since it was very early in the morning.

            When the new-grandmother pulled up to the house, she opened the door for Frisk, and whispered gently “Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to stay with you?”

            Frisk nodded, “We’ll call if we need anything, mom. Thank you for bringing us home…”

            Toriel kissed the top of her daughter’s head, and shifted to the side to let Sans unlock and open the front door. Frisk entered with the baby, and immediately sat down in their chaise lounge chair in the living room.

            “Sans…” Toriel put a hand on his shoulder before he was able to go in as well.

            “What’s up, Tori?” he asked, closing the door until it was just cracked. He knew that look on Toriel’s face all too well. There was no hiding a mother’s worry.

            Toriel sighed, deeply thinking about what to say. “Please, do not let Frisk exhaust herself. I know she is very determined to be a wonderful mother, which I know she will be, but…” She reached over to close the door completely so Frisk wouldn’t hear them. “I know Kristen has magic abilities, it may be more to handle than she is expecting.”

            “Don’t worry Tori…we have enough saved up that we’ll both be home for a while and work out a good system…” His tone dropped, “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her…for both of them.” He turned to open the door to go in, but turned to say one last thing before he did. “I took an oath to protect them, and I never break a promise.” He winked, and waved to Toriel before disappearing into their house.

            He quietly shuffled over to where Frisk was sitting; she was completely focused on watching the baby’s chest rise and fall. Sans draped a blanket across her legs and hunched over so his face was next to hers. “Wanna take a nap with her?” Frisk nodded, pressed the side of her head against his. “I’ll make you some breakfast when you wake up.” He kissed the top of her head, and found a comfy spot on the couch a few feet away. He pulled a book he had been reading from the coffee table, looking up every few pages to check on them.

            After about a half-hour, he heard the baby making little groaning noises, and Frisk instinctively woke up a few seconds later. She pulled a section of her shirt away, and lifted the baby’s head up to one of her breasts. He went back to his book for only a second before hearing Frisk release a panicked gasp. “Babe?” He laid the book so the pages he was on were face down on the couch cushion and got up next to her.

            Frisk looked up at him nervously, and then pulled away a few inches of the blanket that wrapped the baby up snugly. The skin curled in along the edges of the spinal cord, enough so that the bones from Kristen’s neck to her pelvis were exposed. Frisk held the baby in her left hand, and covered her mouth with her right. She shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately not to startle to baby as she felt a sob growing in the back of her throat. “Do you…” she whispered. “Do you think it hurts?”

            Sans hadn’t even noticed the exposed bones the first time he held the baby; he combed his fingers through Frisk’s hair trying to calm her. “If it hurt, I’m sure we would hear her complain about it, eh?”

            Frisk inhaled deeply, suppressing the tears that were welling up inside her, and nodded. “You’re right…I just…”

            “I know…” He stayed next for her for another minute or so to comfort her, and then stood up straight again. “I’ll make some tea and some grilled cheese, sound good to you?”

            Frisk smiled, “Thank you.”

            Once Kristen had finished her breakfast, Frisk handed her to Sans so she could eat the sandwich he had prepared for her. The baby was wide awake now, and Sans talked to the tiny baby softly to hold her attention. It warmed Frisk’s soul to see him so affectionate with their child as he was with her. The baby reached up towards him, cooing and giggled softly. Using a small amount of magic, he summoned a gentle light that surrounded his fingers  and wiggled them a little ways from here the tiny hands were reaching.

            Frisk smiled, and laughed a little; it was the single cutest moment they had shared with the baby so far. Kristen was so enthralled; she started clumsily wiggling her own fingers around, and suddenly the hood of Sans’s coat was lifted over his head. The baby squeaked, and raised her arms a little higher, causing the hood to be thrown back behind him.

            Frisk and Sans’s faces dropped, their eyes wide. They exchanged glances, and Frisk rushed to his side and looked at the baby’s chubby cheeks turn pink as her eager grin held its place. “Sans…what the…” Frisk tried to ask, dumbfounded.

            “Heh…hehe…. That’s not all she can do.”

Frisk shot him a death glare. “What do you mean? Sans?”

 

* * *

 

 

The first few days with the baby were stressful, to say the least. Kristen wasn’t a very fussy baby, but as she kept playing with her magic, Frisk’s anxiousness grew intensely. Even when Sans was taking care of the baby, Frisk could barely sleep, and instead would spend her time pacing around the house, cleaning, checking on Sans and the baby; she couldn’t sit still.

Sans had put the baby to sleep in the crib, and slowly walked into the kitchen to find Frisk organizing spices in their cabinet. “Hey…babe…can I ask you something?” She nodded, but kept her focus on her progress, putting each of the small bottles in alphabetical order. “You’re really scaring me, hon. You need to get some sleep…”

She snapped, her face was an uncomfortable mixture of desperate fear and disgust. “I’m **fine** , Sans.”

“Clearly not; why won’t you tell me why you’re acting like this?” He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder and she flinched away violently. “Frisk…calm down…” He reached his arms out, his hands were flat and faced up towards her. He took a small step toward her, and her body tensed up.

She breathing became more rushed, “I told you Sans, I’m really fine.” She felt a burning pain rising in her chest; she felt trapped. Frisk shut her eyes and raised a fist up to her chest, just above where her soul resided. She slid down onto her knees, using the opposite hand to steady herself on the counter.

“F-Frisk?” He knelt down in front of her, and she let him reach his hands over to hold her face.

“What if she hurts herself? I’m not magic, Sans. I can protect her if she does something that puts her in danger.” Her ragged breathing stayed at a rushed pace, so Sans wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in gently. She was still shaking violently. “I keep have nightmares that she’ll teleport out and fall down the stairs, or she’ll move something large and it’ll hurt her. And I….I can’t do anything…” She broke down crying, sobbing uncontrollably. “I can’t do this, Sans. I’m so scared.”

            Sans pushed her away gently so she was leaning up against the cabinets and pulled her soul out slowly. It shivered in his hands, and Frisk’s body went slack as her exhaustion started to catch up with her. He exhaled warm air onto the soul, and the shaking began to subside. “There we go…” He gingerly pressed the soul back into Frisk’s chest.

            “I’m sorry…” she muttered. Sans shook his head, and picked her up, placing her down on the couch in the next room, and sat on the edge of the cushion just beside her.

            “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” He held her hands tightly in his. “This is all one big scary adventure, but you aren’t alone. Want me to call Tori?”

            She shook her head fervently. “No, please…I…”

            “It’s okay to ask for help, you know.” He assured her, rubbing the warm skin on her hands.”

            “But… I should be able to…to…”

            A loud cry came from upstairs, and she bolted off the couch. She slammed herself into the wall next to the staircase before climbing up it. Sans sighed, and followed behind.

            When he had gotten to the nursery, he saw holding Kristen closely, slowly rocking the baby. Kristen continued to wail for a little while longer before she finally began to settle down. Frisk held her for several minutes after the baby had fallen asleep before she gestured at Sans for him to push down one of walls of the crib so she could set her down. Sans nodded and helped her put the baby to bed, and they quietly were able to leave the room with the baby completely asleep. As soon as they stepped out, Frisk started shivering, the exhaustion quickly returned. Sans caught her, and lead her to their bedroom just next door. He crawled up onto the bed next to her, holding her closely until she completely went unconscious. Sans smiled as he gently wrapped her in a warm blanket, and then quickly teleported downstairs and returned with his book.

            He decided to read until Kristen woke up, making sure Frisk stayed sleeping for a as long as he needed. “Maybe we should call your grandma…huh, kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for a lack of updates. I'm going to start developing Kristen a little, might even create a spin-off series about her growing up. Thoughts?
> 
> Also new chapter of my Alphyne fic will be coming soon.
> 
> (Also thinking of doing a GasterBlaster AU fic. Y/N?)


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short conclusion, everything will be all right.

 

            Frisk woke up to the smell of sometime warm and cinnamon-y; when she rubbed her eyes and looked over, there was a steaming mug of tea on her nightstand. She smiled, and stretched her arms after a long night of sleep before picking up the hot mug and tasting it. It was a cinnamon rooibos, which made her feel cozy inside and out. The shakiness and anxiety had subsided after a long night of sleep, and she was thankful that Sans could keep calm for the both of them…

            _What is wrong with me? Isn’t this supposed to be easy…and natural…_ Frisk wondered. She took another few sips of tea, before deciding to venture down the hall to check on the baby. When she came out of the bedroom, she heard Sans and Kristen giggling downstairs. A warmth grew in her soul, kinda like how the tea had warmed her hands, as she descended the stairs. She saw Sans, sitting with his back up against the couch, and a large blanket had been laid out in the living room, with Kristen wiggling around in the middle of it. There was a little dog puppet hovering above her, surrounded by a faint blue glow, and it danced above her as she squeaked with excitement. Sans looked over at Frisk as she came down, smiling gently. She sat down next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulders.

            “You seem so natural at this…” she said, a hint of longing in her inflection.

            “Heh, as an older brother, I’m used to it. Paps was _way_ more fussy…” his thoughts trailed off, and his voice dropped in volume a little as he changed the topic. “Did you sleep okay?”

            Frisk nodded, lifting her head to look at him. “Thank you…I’m sorry that I-”

            He grasped one of her hands into his, “There is nothing to apologize for, Frisky. As easy as Tori makes it look, parenting isn’t always easy and natural. But you looked so natural holding her last night, ya know. We’re a team, we can do this.” He nuzzled her cheek a little, and they watched Kristen burble gleefully at the little stuffed dog a while longer.

            Once she began pouting, Frisk lifted her up to sit on the couch and feed her for a little while. Sans poured himself a cup of coffee and called Papyrus briefly to check on him.

            “Hey Pappy, what’s going on?”

            “MAKING SOME KIND OF NEW PASTAWITH QUEEN TORIEL! IT INVOLVES QUITE A LOT OF NEW INGREDIENTS, BUT SHE INSISTS IT WILL BE QUITE DELICIOUS WHEN WE ARE FINISHED! HOW IS MY LITTLE NEICE?”

            “She’s doing great, pretty calm since she is still so tiny. Hey…why don’t you and Tori come by later?”

            “THAT SOUNDS GREAT, BROTHER! WHY DON’T WE BRING YOU DINNER?”

            “Sure, Pap. See you guys later, all right? I’m sure you’re pasta will be a bone-ified success…”

            “SANS…OH MY GOD… FAREWELL, BROTHER!”

            The phone clicked as Sans hung up, and he slid it into his pocket before joining Frisk on the couch. “Been a while since you’ve made a pun like that,” Frisk noted.

            “Heh, gotta get my dad jokes ready now that I am one.” He winked at Frisk, and looked down at their tiny child. Kristen’s soft blue eyes opened and closed lazily as she drank her mother’s milk. “I still can’t believe that we _made_ a living thing together. I mean, it’s been done for millions of years, but still…”

            “I know…” Frisk replied, smiling. Kristen leaned back away from one of her mother’s breasts and gently began falling asleep.

            “Are you feeling a bit better?” Sans asked, to which Frisk nodded.

            “Yeah, I’ll be all right.” Frisk re-covered herself before adjusting a blanket around Kristen before standing up to rock her to sleep. “She’s such a strong little thing, every day is just going to be a new, exciting adventure, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this in so it doesn't end on a sad note until I start the spin-off series on Kristen (which may take a while.)


End file.
